wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pressespiegel Causa Wulff/2012
Zum Pressespiegel Causa Wulff 2012 Januar 2012 4. Januar 2012 :Sendungen: * ZDFmediathek: ''Bundespräsident Wulff erwägt keinen Rücktritt. Das sagte er in einem Interview mit ZDF und ARD. Wulff räumte auch Fehler ein. Wulff - Das komplette Interview 21'42'' : Kommentare: * kopp-verlag.de, Eva Herman: Warum der Bundespräsident wirklich zum Abschuss freigegeben wurde 5. Januar 2012 * Die vom Bundespräsidenten beauftragte Anwaltskanzlei Redeker Sellner Dahs veröffentlicht eine Zusammenfassende Stellungnahme zu den Medienanfragen an Christian Wulff (als Pdf-Datei). *''Bild:'' Der Briefwechsel zwischen dem Chefredakteur der Bild-Zeitung, Herrn Diekmann, und dem Bundespräsidenten, Herrn Wulff, wird im Wortlaut von Bild-Online veröffentlicht (als Gif_Datei). *''Bundespräsidialamt'': Schreiben des Bundespräsidenten an Herrn Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann : Kommentare: *''The New York Times,'' Melissa Eddy: German President Retreats on Openness 6. Januar 2012 *Der Abgeordnete Stefan Wenzel formuliert für die Partei Die Grünen eine Kleine Anfrage zur schriftlichen Beantwortung an den niedersächsischen Landtag mit 100 Fragen. *''FAZ'': "Nun ist Bundespräsident Christian Wulff noch wegen seiner Rolle als früheres Aufsichtsratsmitglied von Volkswagen unter Beschuss. Fast 70 Banken, Versicherungen und Fonds fordern Schadensersatz in Höhe von insgesamt 1,8 Milliarden Euro. Angeblich soll er seinen Aufsichtspflichten nicht korrekt nachgekommen sein." "Volkswagen und Porsche Milliardenforderung an Wulff". *Kommentare : *MZ.de : Interview mit Hans Werner Kilz zu Wulffs Mailbox-Affaire. "In Wahrheit hätte den Kollegen doch gar nichts Besseres passieren können." «Journalisten sollten nicht so larmoyant sein» - mz-web.de 7. Januar 2012 *''Bild.de'': "Das BILD-Recherche-Protokoll zur Kredit-Affäre" Das BILD-Recherche-Protokoll zu Wulffs Kredit-Affäre - Politik Inland - Bild.de *''dradio.de'': "Der TV-Produzent Friedrich Küppersbusch hält den Anruf des Bundespräsidenten bei "Bild"-Chef Kai Diekmann für "handwerklich extrem ungeschickt. (...) Zehn Jahre später bin ich Produzent von Sandra Maischberger bei n-tv, und Christian Wulff ist im Studio, ich komme nach der Show da hin, und wie sich das gehört für einen Produzenten, sage ich, danke schön, toll gelaufen, und komme in eine Situation, wo Herr Wulff Frau Maischberger gerade auf einen Bierdeckel schreibt: wenn ich mal Bundeskanzler bin, darf Frau Maischberger mich als erste interviewen. Wulff sieht mich dazukommen und schreibt noch schnell meinen Namen dazu, weil er denkt, sonst fliegt die Nummer auf." "Kindergeburtstag um das vermeintlich höchste Amt im Staate" *Schuh-Demo gegen Christian Wulff, vor Schloss Bellevue in Berlin. 8. Januar 2012 : Kommentare: *''Spon'', Silke Burmester: Komm zurück, liebe Würde! 9. Januar 2012 : Sendungen: *''ARD'', Hart aber fair, Der Pattex-Präsident - was lehrt der Fall Wulff?, Faktencheck : Kommentare: *''SZ,'' Heribert Prantl :'' Wider die Maßlosigkeit *''FTD, Claus Leggewie: Wulff ist überall "Der Bundespräsident ist nur Symptom einer schwachen politischen Klasse, der Intellekt und Visionen fehlen. Politiker müssen unabhängiger von Medien und Wirtschaftsklüngel werden." 10. Januar 2012 *Das ZDF-Morgenmagazin berichtet über die Aktivitäten von WulffPlag (mehr im Pressespiegel). 11. Januar 2012 *Das NDR-Magazin ZAPP untersucht das Verhältnis zwischen Herrn Wulff und der Presse (mit einer Vielzahl von `Gast`-Kommentatoren) unter dem Titel "Der Präsident und die Presse". 12. Januar 2012 *Die Welt-Online ''veröffentlicht deren Fragenkatalog mitsamt der Antworten der ''Anwaltskanzlei Redeker Sellner Dahs. *''Zeit-Online'': Die Vorsitzende der Anti-Korruptions-Organisation Transparency International, Edda Müller und der Vorsitzende des Deutschen Journalisten-Verbandes (DJV), Michael Konken, sagen die Teilnahme beim Neujahrsempfang des Bundespräsidenten wegen "Intransparenz" und "Desinformation" ab. : Sendungen: *''ZDF, Maybrit Illner diskutiert mit dem ehemaligen CDU-Generalsekretär ''Peter Hintze, dem parlamentarischem Geschäftsführer der SPD, Thomas Oppermann, dem Journalisten Heiner Bremer',' dem Leiter des Berliner Spiegel-Büros Konstantin von Hammerstein, dem PR-Manager Klaus Kocks und Bettina Schausten (ZDF) unter dem Titel: Affäre Wulff. 13. Januar 2012 *Die taz stellt dem Chefredakteur der Bild-Zeitung, Herrn Diekmann, 15 Fragen zum Umgang mit der Mailbox-Nachricht von Herrn Wullf. *''MEEDIA'' veröffentlicht die -evtl. vorläufige- Replik von Diekmann unter dem Titel Diekmann verwulfft die taz. *''Die Welt'', die Frankfurter Rundschau, die Bild-Zeitung und die Berliner Zeitung gestatten Herrn Lehr, dem Anwalt des Bundespräsidenten, die Veröffentlichung der Anfragen *''Bild-Online'' erhebt Vorwürfe in Bezug auf Unstimmigkeiten bei der Verwendung von Bonusmeilen bei einem `Upgrade` eines Rückfluges des Präsidentenaus dem Jahre 2007. : Kommentare: *''The Wall Street Journal'', Josef Joffe: Big, Bad Wulff . 14. Januar 2012 *''spiegel.de'' berichtet über ein aktuelles Gutachten des Verfassungsrechtlers Hans Herbert von Arnim, in dem dieser bei Herrn Wulffs Hausbau-Kredit die "Grenze der Strafbarkeit eindeutig überschritten" sieht. *''DRadio'' titelt Mit dem Bild-Aufzug rauf und wieder runter ("Wie das Boulevardblatt Politiker macht und vernichtet"). *''Spiegel-Online'' berichtet, dass Film-Finanzier David Groenewold eine Hotelunterkunft für Familie Wulff im Jahre 2008 "gesponsort" habe. 15. Januar 2012 *Die Bundeskanzlerin stellt sich im DRadio-Interview hinter den Bundespräsidenten. *Die FAZ über den Anwalt des Bundespräsidenten, "Erst Johannes Rau, dann Christian Wulff: Der Bonner Presserechtler Gernot Lehr verteidigt nun schon das zweite Staatsoberhaupt": Der Präsidentenanwalt : Sendungen: *''ARD'', Presseclub: Präsident auf Abruf? Der Fall Wulff und die Folgen 16. Januar 2012 *Der Chefredakteur der Bild-Zeitung, Kai Diekmann, antwortet auf die ihm von der taz gestellten 15 Fragen *''Stern-Online'' mit einer Glosse: "Sensationelle Wende im Fall Wulff: Die Koalitionsspitze hat sich auf einen Nachfolger verständigt - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg soll neuer Bundespräsident werden": Adel verpflichtet. *Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover: "Vorwürfe gegen Bundespräsident Wulff'' Die zahlreichen Anfragen zum Vorgehen der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover geben Anlass zu folgender Stellungnahme: Die bisher erhobenen Vorwürfe zu Kreditgewährungen und Urlaubsreisen begründen weiterhin keinen strafprozessualen Anfangsverdacht. Das gilt auch unter Berücksichtigung der Ausführungen von Prof. von Arnim. Die neu bekannt gewordenen Vorgänge im Zusammenhang mit dem Aufenthalt in München anlässlich des Oktoberfestes 2008 werden derzeit geprüft." 17. Januar 2012 *Die ''HAZ zitiert die Berliner Staatsanwaltschaft ''mit den Worten: "Die in den Medien wiedergegebenen Inhalte der Nachricht auf Diekmanns Mailbox erfüllten nicht den Anfangsverdacht einer Straftat". *''Reuters meldet: Die Stuttgarter Staatsanwaltschaft braucht für ihre Vorermittlungen wegen der Kreditaffäre von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mehr Zeit. *''Welt-Online'' berichtet zum `Groenewold-Oktoberfest 2008-Sponsoring`: Christian Wulff will Hotel-Upgrade zurückerstatten. *Die BZ-Online: "Laut Gernot Lehr hatte der Bundespräsident zwei Meilen-Konten, was eigentlich nicht möglich ist": Wulffs Anwalt gibt Lufthansa die Schuld. *''MDR-Fakt'', "Im Interview für ARD und ZDF hat er versucht, die Vorwürfe zu entkräften und Transparenz versprochen. FAKT hat einige von Wulffs Interviewaussagen - insgesamt 15 Minuten - auf den Prüfstand gestellt und widerlegt.": 15 Minuten Transparenz mit Bundespräsident Wulff *''Bild-Online'' berichte: Der Bundespräsident sagt die Teilnahme am Weltwirtschaftsgipfel in Davos ab. : Sendungen: *''ARD, Maischberger:'' "Politikberaterin Gertrud Höhler, Michel Friedman, Sky du Mont, Prof. Hans Herbert von Arnim und Joachim Kellermann von Schele, ein Schulfreund von Wulff." Unser Bundespräsident: Ein Wulff im Schafspelz? 18. Januar 2012 *Die Anwaltskanzlei Redeker Sellner Dahs veröffentlicht die Fragen von Journalisten mit Antworten in drei Teilen: Teil 1, Teil 2, Teil 3. *"Die Staatsanwaltschaft Stuttgart wird kein Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Verantwortliche einer Bank und den Bundespräsidenten wegen des Verdachts der Untreue oder der Vorteilsannahme bzw. -gewährung einleiten." : Sendungen: *''ZDF-login'': "Was muss der Wähler über einen Politiker wissen – und was geht ihn nichts an? Nicht erst seit dem Fall Wulff wird die Forderung nach Transparenz immer lauter. Wie viel davon sein muss, wo das Politische aufhört und die Privatsphäre anfängt, darüber diskutierten Norbert Geis (CDU), Anke Domscheit-Berg und Uwe-Karsten Heye bei “log in”." Müssen Wähler alles wissen?, 59:49 19. Januar 2012 *Der Spiegel-Online: "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover hat eine Razzia bei Olaf Glaeseker durchführen lassen. Dem Ex-Sprecher des Bundespräsidenten Wulff wird Bestechlichkeit vorgeworfen", in: Razzia bei Wulffs Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker. *Die Abendzeitung München berichtet: "Im Jahr 2010 besuchte der damalige niedersächsische Ministerpräsident mit seiner Frau Bettina den Filmball in München. Die Übernachtung im Bayerischen Hof zahlte der Marmeladen-Hersteller Zentis", Wulffs Gratis-Trip zum Filmball. *''DRadio'': Der Politikwissenschaftler Gero Neugebauer sieht Verdacht des Amtsmissbrauchs nicht ausgeräumt: Wulffs Antworten im Internet *''ARD/RBB, `Kontraste` liegen bislang verschollen geglaubte Dokumente aus der Amtszeit von Christian Wulff als niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident vor. Sie lassen die alte Frage, ob Christian Wulff als niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident gegen das Ministergesetz verstoßen hat, wieder aufleben", Kreditaffäre Wulff – Neue Fakten, neue Fragen. : Sendungen: *''DRadio: Durchsuchungen bei Glaeseker und Schmidt Audio 1'23 20. Januar 2012 *''Spiegel-Online'': "In der Diskussion um den Fall Wulff wird der Ton schriller, auch im Landtag von Hannover. Ein Zwischenruf der Linken sorgte während der Sitzung am Freitag nach Informationen der Nachrichtenagentur dapd für einen Eklat - und eine kurzfristige Unterbrechung." Möllring fühlt sich von Glaeseker hintergangen **Aus dem Protokoll-Kurzbericht des Landtages Hannover: Die Anträge mehrerer Fraktionen. *''DRadio'': "Hannovers Oberbürgermeister über das Tandem Glaeseker/Wulff und die "Klimapflege" in Niedersachsen", Beim Vorwurf der Korruption müssten alle roten Lampen angehen. *''DRadio'': "Die immer neuen Details zu mutmaßlichen Verfehlungen des Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hätten zum Teil ein "etwas kleinliches Format" angenommen und lenkten von der eigentlichen Kernaffäre ab, findet Jasper von Altenbockum, verantwortlicher Redakteur des Innenressorts der "Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung", Zwischen Recherche und Wadenbeißerei . *Die Welt-Online: "Olaf Glaeseker, der langjährige Sprecher und Weggefährte des Bundespräsidenten, steht unter Korruptionsverdacht. Was wusste der Bundespräsident?" Bundespräsident muss sich Vertrauensfrage stellen *''HAZ'': "Die frühere niedersächsische Landesregierung unter Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff hat dem Parlament zum umstrittenen „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ nicht die Wahrheit gesagt: Für die Veranstaltung floss doch Geld, wie Unterlagen belegen, die der Hannoverschen Allgemeinen Zeitung vorliegen." Wulffs Regierung belog das Parlament : Sendungen: *''ZDF-Info'': "Zweifelhafte Kredite mit Vorzugskonditionen, verbilligte Reisen, Upgrades bei Privatflügen - die Liste der Vorwürfe gegen Christian Wulff ist lang. Es ist einsam geworden um den Bundespräsidenten." Christian Wulff und die Wahrheit, 28:44 21. Januar 2012 *''focus.de'': "Olaf Glaeseker soll nicht nur gratis Urlaub gemacht haben, sondern auch mit Gratisflügen an seine Ferienorte gelangt sein. Der ehemalige Sprecher von Christian Wulff habe damit weit stärker von seiner guten Beziehung zum Partyveranstalter Manfred Schmidt profitiert, berichtet die 'Bild am Sonntag' vorab am Samstag." Affäre um Ex-Pressesprecher Christian Wulffs: Glaeseker soll gratis nach Mallorca geflogen sein. *''DRadio'': Stefan Wenzel, Fraktionsvorsitzender der Grünen im Niedersächsischen Landtag "Wulff ist ein Lügner" *''Reuters'': Niedersächsische Grüne fordern Wulff zum Rücktritt auf *''Zeit-Online'': "Der damalige Staatskanzleichef soll 2010 den Landtag über die Finanzierung des umstrittenen Nord-Süd-Dialogs belogen haben. Er ist jetzt Chef des Bundespräsidialamtes." Wulff-Vertrauter soll Unwahrheit gesagt haben *''Der Spiegel-Online'': Glaeseker hat den Ölkonzern Exxon und den Energiekonzern RWE als Sponsoren für den Nord-Süd-Dialog 2009 geworben - anders als vom Bundespräsidenten behauptet. Wulff-Sprecher warb Sponsoren für Schmidt-Party ein : Kommentare: *''Der Tagesspiegel'', Konstantin Neven DuMont: Wulffs Bobbycar 22. Januar 2012 *''Berliner Umschau'': Die niedersächsische SPD will Bundespräsident Christian Wulff vor dem Landesverfassungsgericht verklagen, weil er in seiner Zeit als Ministerpräsident das Parlament falsch über die Finanzierung der Veranstaltungsreihe "Nord-Süd-Dialog" informieren ließ. Dies kündigte SPD-Fraktionschef Stefan Schostok gegenüber "Bild am Sonntag" an. Niedersachsen-SPD will Wulff vor Landesverfassungsgericht verklagen *''ARD-Tagesschau'':'' "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat Aufklärung der neuen Vorwürfe gegen die von ihm geführte niedersächsische Landesregierung gefordert. (...) "...der Vorwurf, dass das Land Niedersachsen das privat organisierte Wirtschaftstreffen "Nord-Süd-Dialog" finanziell gefördert habe, müsse geklärt werden" Vorwürfe wegen "Nord-Süd-Dialogen" -Wulff fordert Aufklärung *''Focus: Talk-Auftritt von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff: „Ich bin weniger geneigt, einfach hinzuschmeißen“ "Erstmals seit dem Interview mit ARD und ZDF hat sich Bundespräsident Wulff wieder selbst zu den Vorwürfen gegen ihn geäußert. Bei einem Talk-Auftritt betonte er, nicht zurücktreten zu wollen. Außerdem stellte er sich vor seinen heftig kritisierten Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker." *''Die Zeit: "Ein wenig Reue, ein bisschen Medienschelte: Während der ZEIT-Matinee nimmt Bundespräsident Christian Wulff Stellung zu den aktuellen Vorwürfen. Er sei "gelassen"." Zum Glück ist Wulff kein König **Ergänzend hierzu das 83-minütige Gespräch zwischen dem Herausgeber der Zeit, Josef Joffe, und dem Bundespräsidenten: Video zur Zeit-Matinee. *''Zeit-Online/dpa: «Wir haben im Landtag gesagt, in diese Veranstaltung ist kein Steuergeld geflossen. Und das nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Sollte jetzt doch Steuergeld hineingeflossen sein, hätten wir dem Parlament gegenüber nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Das ist ein ernster Vorgang, der zurecht jetzt vermutlich vom Staatsgerichtshof geklärt werden wird.» Im Fall seines Ex-Sprechers warnte Wulff: «Auch für Glaeseker gilt die Unschuldsvermutung.» Dies sei eine «zivilisatorische Errungenschaft»."Wulff: Ernste Vorwürfe - «aber nicht gegen mich» *''PM, Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover: "Strafanzeigen gegen Bundespräsident Wulff (...) Bisher lassen die privaten Beziehungen zu den Zuwendungsgebern bzw. die konkrete Ausgestaltung der Zuwendungen das Geschehen insgesamt als plausibel und strafprozessual unverdächtig erscheinen.Die Staatsanwaltschaft ist deshalb an der Aufnahme von Ermittlungen gehindert." Strafanzeigen gegen Bundespräsident Wulff :Sendungen *Video zur Zeit-Matinee Gespräch zwischen dem Herausgeber der Zeit, Josef Joffe, und dem BundespräsidentenVideo 1.23'00'' *''Ausschnitt aus Zeit-Matinee. Wulff zeigt sich gelassen.Video 06'43'' *''ZDFMediathek'': Wulff-Kochbuch-sorgt-fuer-neuen-Aerger Video 01'47 23. Januar 2012 *''Deutschlandfunk-Nachrichten:'' "Stefan Schostok, SPD-Fraktionschef in Niedersachsen, wirft Bundespräsident Christian Wulff vor, sich als Ministerpräsident persönlich um Sponsoren für den "Nord-Süd-Dialog" bemüht zu haben. Größere Unternehmen hätten dies bestätigt." Schostok: Wulff hat sich selber um Sponsoren bemüht *''Zevener Zeitung-Online'': "In der Diskussion um mögliche Verbindungen der Landesregierung zum Nord-Süd-Dialog hat das niedersächsische Finanzministerium erneut alle Ministerien mit einer Rundmail zur internen Prüfung aufgefordert." Ministerien prüfen mögliche Beteiligungen an Nord-Süd-Dialog *''Zeit-Online'': "Die Korruptionsexpertin Edda Müller wirft Wulff im Interview vor, das Gebaren seines Sprechers geduldet und selbst Privatinteressen mit seinem Amt vermengt zu haben." "Wulff wollte nicht wissen, was Glaeseker trieb" *''NOZ-Online'': Ehrenbürgertitel für Wulff liegt auf Eis. "Der Verkehrsverein Stadt und Land Osnabrück (VVO) hat Mitte Dezember angeregt, dem berühmtesten Sohn der Stadt die Ehrenbürgerschaft zu verleihen – kurz bevor die „Causa Wulff“ Schlagzeilen machte." *''DRadio'': "Wer kämpft, kann verlieren, wer nicht kämpft, hat schon verloren - Dieses Zitat von Bertolt Brecht passt zum Auftritt des Bundespräsidenten im Berliner Ensemble beim Gespräch mit Zeit-Herausgeber Josef Joffe und es drängt sich auf, wenn man die letzten Wochen Revue passieren lässt." Ein Vorbild kann Christian Wulff nicht mehr sein 24. Januar 2012 *''SZ-Online'': "Es ist ein Mittel für Politiker, die unter Druck geraten sind: eine sogenannte Selbstreinigungsklage, die in der niedersächischen Landesverfassung vorgesehen ist." Wie Wulff sich reinwaschen könnte *''ARD-Tagesschau'': "In der Affäre um Bundespräsident Wulff bereitet die SPD in Niedersachsen jetzt ein sogenanntes Organstreitverfahren vor - sie will vom Staatsgerichtshof klären lassen, ob Wulff als Ministerpräsident dem Landtag nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hat. (...) tagesschau.de klärt die juristischen Fragen dazu." Wie immun ist der Bundespräsident? *''NDR'': "Nach Informationen von Menschen und Schlagzeilen erhärtet sich der Verdacht, dass Bundespräsident Christian Wulff vom Einwerben von Sponsorengeldern für den Nord-Süd-Dialog 2009 durch die Niedersächsische Staatskanzlei gewusst haben muss." Glaeseker warb Sponsoren in Wulffs Namen **Ergänzend hierzu im Video: Neue Vorwürfe gegen Wulff *''Stern-Online'': "Wie ist die Wulff-Affäre zu beurteilen, welche Maßstäbe sind anzulegen? Ganz einfach: die gesetzlichen. Ein Überblick." Christian Wulff und das Gesetz *''Kostenlose Urteile: "Das Niedersächsische Oberverwaltungsgericht hat den Antrag eines Journalisten auf Auskunft über die Gesamtkosten für bauliche und sonstige Maßnahmen zum Schutze des damaligen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff auf seinem Grundstück in Burgwedel abgelehnt." Journalist hat keinen Anspruch auf Auskunft über Höhe der Kosten von Schutzmaßnahmen für Wohnhaus von Christian Wulff 25. Januar 2012 *''Stern-Online: "Nach dem stern vorliegenden Unterlagen war Christian Wulff überdies als Ministerpräsident ab 2007 deutlich enger in die Suche nach Sponsoren für die von Manfred Schmidt veranstalteten "Nord-Süd-Dialoge" eingebunden als bisher bekannt. So bat er offensichtlich persönlich im Jahr 2007 den damaligen Bahn-Chef Hartmut Mehdorn um Unterstützung für die Promiparty, die damals in Hannover stattfand. (...) Die Deutsche Bahn zahlte, wie sie dem stern bestätigte, 2007 und 2008 je 50.000 Euro für den Nord-Süd-Dialog." Wulff und das "Schnulligate" *''SZ-Online'': "Der Ex-Sprecher von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, hat bei der Planung des umstrittenen Lobby-Treffens "Nord-Süd-Dialog" weitgehend eigenmächtig gehandelt. Das ergab eine interne Überprüfung der Landesregierung in Hannover." Glaeseker soll weitgehend eigenmächtig gehandelt haben *''SZ-Online'': "Das Verhältnis zwischen Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und Unternehmern wirft neue Fragen auf. Im Mittelpunkt steht jetzt jene Feier, die am Abend seiner Wahl zum Staatsoberhaupt in Berlin gegeben wurde." Wulffs Staatskanzlei schrieb Gästeliste für Party *''Stern-Online'': "Wulff hat offenbar als Ministerpräsident eigens die Antwort auf eine parlamentarische Anfrage zum umstrittenen "Nord-Süd-Dialog" genehmigt, die laut Opposition klar falsch ist." Wulff selbst billigte umstrittene Antwort *''newsclick.de'': "Nach einer Prüfung aller Ministerien stellt sich die niedersächsische Landesregierung schützend vor Bundespräsident Christian Wulff. Weder er noch das Land hätten sich beim Nord-Süd-Dialog falsch verhalten. Die Schuld trage stattdessen Wulffs Ex-Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker." Landesregierung entlastet Wulff *''taz-online'': "Welche Rolle spielt Bild-Chef Kai Diekmann in der Mailbox-Affäre? Die taz hat nachgehakt. Die "Bild" antwortet mit einer Flut aus Details. Im Anhang: die vollständige Dokumentation." Wulff schickte Weihnachtspost 26. Januar 2012 *''Bild-Online:'' "In Niedersachsen hat der Rechnungshof mit der Sichtung der von der Landesregierung zusammengetragenen Unterlagen zur Affäre um Bundespräsident Christian Wulff begonnen." Rechnungshof prüft Unterlagen zu Wulff-Affäre *''WB-Online''/''Presselink'': "Wegen Verunglimpfung des Bundespräsidenten und übler Nachrede haben drei Privatpersonen Strafanzeige gegen den Fraktionschef der Grünen im niedersächsischen Landtag, Stefan Wenzel (49) erstattet." Presselink *''Bild.de'': "Die „Initiative Innovatives Niedersachsen“ stiftete 800 Frontscheibenfolien mit lustigem Aufdruck, schaltete Werbung, verschenkte 1000 Kalender. Kosten: 13 000 Euro. 900 Teetütchen (Sprüche: „Nichts für trübe Tassen“ und „Gutes zieht immer“), dazu über 1000 Servietten - ebenfalls vom „Innovativen Niedersachsen“. Kosten: 2400 Euro. Die MHH stellte Servicepersonal für 5245 Euro. Das Landwirtschaftsministerium kaufte Kochbücher, die an Gäste verschenkt wurden. Kosten: 3411 Euro." Nord-Süd-Party - So mischte die Staatskanzlei wirklich mit *''PM-LBBW:'' "Der Vorstand der Landesbank Baden-Württemberg (LBBW) hat in der heutigen außerordentlichen Sitzung des Prüfungsausschusses des Aufsichtsrats umfassend über die Kreditvergabe an Herrn Christian Wulff informiert." Kreditvergabe an Herrn Wulff erfolgte regelkonform : Sendungen: *''SWR, Zur Sache BW'': "Auf Veranstaltungen wie dem "Nord-Süd-Gipfel" tritt zutage, in welch enger Beziehung Wirtschaft und Politik bei uns stehen. Durch großzügige Spenden können sich Firmen Werbeflächen auf Parteitagen erkaufen." Politik und Wirtschaft - Wie viel Nähe ist erlaubt? *''ZDF, Illner:'' Die verwulffte Republik 27. Januar 2012 *''Berliner Kurier-Online''/''StA-Hannover'': "Jetzt darf Wulff in der aktuellen Debatte um seine Kredit- und Medienaffäre sogar straflos als Lügner bezeichnet werden! (...) Grund: Die Äußerung sei in diesem Zusammenhang von der Meinungsfreiheit gedeckt, so die Juristin." Wulff darf Lügner genannt werden *''NDR-Info:'' "Da waren sich die Macher des "Magazins für Niedersachsen" offenbar einig: So oft wie möglich sollte der Landesvorsitzende und Ministerpräsident auf das Titelblatt. (...) Das Blatt war auf eine Art und Weise finanziert, die der renommierte Düsseldorfer Parteienrechtler Martin Morlok als "raffinierte Konstruktion" bezeichnet, "um die gesetzlichen Voraussetzungen zu umgehen"." "Spenden, die nicht Spenden heißen" *''Zeit-Online'': "Gefälligkeiten, Sponsoring, Vergünstigungen: ZEIT ONLINE hat die Verflechtungen von Politik, Landes-CDU und Wirtschaft in Niedersachsen durchleuchtet." Wulffs schwarzer Filz in Niedersachsen *''Euraktiv:'' "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat für sein erstes politisches Amt – als Schülersprecher in seinem Osnabrücker Gymnasium – offenbar systematisch mit Münzen und Schokotäfelchen die Wähler bestochen." Wie Wulff den allerersten Wahlkampf mit Bestechungen bestritt *''WiWo:'' "Laut Tonbandaufzeichnungen sagte Wulff damals, dem Leiter der Wirtschaftsabteilung in der Staatskanzlei sei im Frühjahr 2008 „klar geworden, dass hier wieder reihenweise Aktionäre beschissen wurden“." Wulff könnte Börsenaufsicht falsch informiert und mögliche Straftaten gedeckt haben *''n-tv:'' "Ein Fototermin mit der Kanzlerin, ein Gespräch mit dem Kanzleramtschef - wie kam der "Club 2013" aus Niedersachsen zu der Ehre? Diese Frage stellt sich die SPD. Und deutet an, dass dem Kreis der CDU-Unterstützer damit im Jahr 2009 Danke gesagt wurde für den ein oder anderen Euro." SPD wittert weitere Wulff-Affäre 28. Januar 2012 *''Hamburger Abendblatt'': Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) hat Bundespräsident Christian Wulff erneut den Rücken gestärkt. „Unser Bundespräsident wird viele weitere wichtige Akzente für unser Land und unser Zusammenleben setzen.“ Kanzlerin Merkel vertraut Wulff - Kritik von Steinmeier *''Focus online'': "Wie FOCUS erfuhr, warnte Regierungssprecher Olaf Glaeseker am 24. November 2009 in einem Fax an Wulffs damaligen Staatssekretär und heutigen Chef des Bundespräsidialamtes, Lothar Hagebölling, davor, dass Forderungen des Flughafens Hannover gegen Organisator Manfred Schmidt „unsere Veranstaltung“ gefährden könnten. Pikantes Fax von damaligem Wulff-Sprecher Glaeseker: So funktionierte das System Hannover *''Welt-Online:'' "Der Bundespräsident behauptet, von den Eskapaden seines Ex-Sprechers Olaf Glaeseker nichts gewusst zu haben." "Es gab nichts, was Wulff nicht wusste" :Kommentare: *Tagesspiegel-Online, Antje Sirleschtov: Wulffs Parallelwelt *Sprengsatz, Michael Spreng: Mit Wulff leben müssen *Basler Zeitung Online, Henryk M. Broder: Eine DDR mit menschlichem Antlitz ‎ 29. Januar 2012 *''REUTERS:'' "Wir haben Unterlagen und Computerdateien beschlagnahmt, die jetzt ausgewertet werden müssen', sagte ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover, Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel, am Sonntag und bestätigte damit einen Bericht der 'Bild am Sonntag'." Es gebe einen 'qualifizierten Tatverdacht' gegen Glaeseker" Razzia im Bundespräsidialamt - Ex-Sprecher im Visier *''Spiegel-Online:'' Mit Bezug auf die Vorwürfe gegen Wulff beim Thema "Nord-Süd-Dialog" hat der Partymanager Manfred Schmidt eingeräumt, dass ihm die niedersächsische Staatskanzlei bei der Suche nach Geldgebern geholfen hat. Ohne die Kontakte und Empfehlungen des damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten und heutigen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff und seines Sprechers Olaf Glaeseker wäre die Durchführung des Events kaum möglich gewesen. Jurist rügt sanften Umgang mit Wulff 30.Januar 2012 *''ARD-Tagesschau:'' "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hatte tiefere geschäftliche Beziehungen zu Egon Geerkens als bislang eingeräumt. Nach Recherchen von tagesschau.de war der Osnabrücker Geschäftsmann Mandant und Vermieter einer Rechtsanwaltskanzlei, für die der frühere niedersächsische Ministerpräsident über Jahre tätig war. Staatsrechtler werfen Wulff nach diesen neuen Informationen Verfassungsbruch vor." Wulff verschwieg Beziehung zu Geerkens *''Wirtschaftswoche:'' "Bei den Milliardenklagen gegen Porsche und den staatsanwaltschaftlichen Ermittlungen gegen dessen Ex-Manager gerät Christian Wulff ins Zwielicht. Recherchen legen den Verdacht nahe, dass er falsch informiert hat. (...) Der Bundespräsident lehnt mit Verweis auf die laufenden Ermittlungsverfahren und Schadensersatzprozesse sowie seine Schweigepflichten als Ex-VW-Aufsichtsrat jeglichen Kommentar ab." "Das ist unsäglich, das ist kriminell" : Kommentare: *''ARD, Eva Corell:'' Zwischen Räuberpistole und Rufmord *''WiWo, Hasso Mansfeld: Politiker und Manager in der Wertefalle : Sendungen: *''NDR ''Arne Meyer:'' Neue Vorwürfe gegen Wulff Audio 01'06 *''n-tv:'' Wachsende Kritik am Bundespräsidenten Reich-Ranicki fordert Rücktritt Wulffs Video 01'15 31. Januar 2012 *''nachrichten.t-online.de'': "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat seinem Anwalt zufolge nach dem Ausscheiden aus seiner früheren Anwaltskanzlei 1994 kein Honorar mehr bekommen. "Christian Wulff war lediglich damit einverstanden, dass die Kanzlei seinen Namen auf dem Briefkopf führte, ihm die Kammerzulassung ermöglichte und ihn in die Berufshaftpflichtversicherung einbezog", erklärte Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr am Dienstag." Wulffs Anwalt wehrt sich gegen neue Vorwürfe *''net tribune:'' "Die Entscheidung darüber, ob gegen Bundespräsident Christian Wulff doch noch Ermittlungen wegen Vorteilsannahme eingeleitet werden, liegt nun bei der Generalstaatsanwaltschaft Celle." Generalstaatsanwalt entscheidet über Wulff-Ermittlungen *''Frankfurter Rundschau'': "Nach Informationen der Frankfurter Rundschau erfolgte die Durchsuchung des Zimmers von Wulffs ehemaligem Sprecher Glaeseker im Bundespräsidialamt am vergangenen Donnerstag nach einer Aufforderung des Bundespräsidialamtes." Wulffs Kritiker lassen nicht locker : Sendungen: *''ARD, `Maischberger`:'' 'Sind wir alle ein bisschen Wulff?' fragt Sandra Maischberger ihre Gäste. Im Studio sind: Dieter Wedel (Filmregisseur), Lea Rosh (Journalistin), Karl Lauterbach (SPD-Politiker) und Lilo Friedrich (früher Politikerin, heute Putzfrau). Die Schnorrer-Republik Februar 2012 1. Februar 2012 *''stern.de'': "Bereits im August 2010 erfuhr das Präsidialamt von Vorwürfen gegen Sprecher Glaeseker. Unklar ist, welche Konsequenzen der Präsident und sein Amtsleiter Hagebölling damals zogen. Sie verweigerten Stellungnahmen zu Anfragen des stern." Präsidialamt kannte Vorwürfe gegen Glaeseker seit 2010 *''Welt Online'': "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff erwartet von seinem Ex-Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker eine Stellungnahme zu den Bestechlichkeitsvorwürfen, die die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover gegen Glaeseker erhebt." Glaeseker soll sich erklären *''Bild Online'': "Wulffs ehemalige Kanzlei Funk Tenfelde & Partner erklärte dagegen BILD, Wulff habe tatsächlich bis 2011 eine Vereinbarung über seine Mitarbeit in der Kanzlei gehabt, ehe er sie zum Juli 2011 kündigte." Wie lange war Wulff Anwalt? *''stern.de'': "Die Generalstaatsanwaltschaft Celle wird frühesten in einem Monat entscheiden, ob sie Ermittlungen gegen Bundespräsident Christian Wulff für nötig hält. Im Moment prüft die Behörde Beschwerden darüber, dass bisher nicht ermittelt wird." Generalstaatsanwaltschaft ist in Wulff-Affäre am Zug : Kommentar: *''journalist.de'', Friedrich Küppersbusch: "Die Schutzmechanismen haben versagt" 2. Februar 2012 *''FR-Online'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft prüft, ob Bundespräsident Christian Wulff vom Audi-Konzern Vorteile erhielt. Nach Informationen dieser Zeitung durften Wulff und seine Ehefrau von Sommer 2011 an offenbar kostenlos einen Audi Q 3 fahren." Ehepaar Wulff bekommt einen Audi Q3 gestellt *''FAZ-Online'': "Nach Lehrs Angaben hat Frau Wulff einen Audi Q3 bestellt, der „Mitte diesen Jahres ausgeliefert werden“ soll. Seit dem 22. Dezember habe Frau Wulff „einen Wagen gleichen Fahrzeugtyps aus dem eigenen Fahrzeugpark“ des Audi-Konzerns gefahren. Dieses Auto sei Ende Januar aber zurückgegeben worden. Monatlich habe Frau Wulff dafür 850 Euro Miete gezahlt. Spekulationen, wonach der seit dem 22. Dezember gültige Leasing-Vertrag nur nachträglich für den schon seit dem Sommer genutzten Audi Q3 vereinbart wurde, wies Lehr zurück." Staatsanwaltschaft prüft Ermittlungen gegen Wulff *''Zeit-Online'': "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und seine Ehefrau Bettina haben die Berichterstattung über die angeblich kostenlose Nutzung eines Privatwagens gerichtlich stoppen lassen." Wulff-Anwalt lässt Berichterstattung verbieten *''Financal Times'' : Die Audi-Zentrale erklärte in Ingolstadt: "Frau Wulff fuhr zwischen dem 22. Dezember 2011 und dem 23. Januar 2012 einen Audi Q3, den sie zu marktüblichen Konditionen von einem Audi-Handelsbetrieb in Berlin mietete." Bettina Wulff geht vor Gericht gegen Presseberichte vor *''stern.de'': "Das Gratis-Bobbycar stand zunächst für ein Abflachen der Affäre um Christian Wulff und für mediale Hysterie. Doch jetzt beschäftigt das Gerät die Justiz. Und der Präsident zeigt, dass er selbst in den kleinsten Dingen nicht ganz korrekt ist." "Bobbygate" wird Fall für Staatsanwältin :Sendungen: *''n-tv:'' Wulff weist Vorwürfe zurück. "Bundespräsident Wulff weist über seinen Anwalt neue Vorwürfe wegen einer angeblich kostenlosen Nutzung eines Privatwagens scharf zurück. Medien hatten zuvor berichtet, das Ehepaar Wulff hätte einen Audi Q3 schon im Sommer 2011 fahren dürfen - Monate, bevor das Modell überhaupt zu kaufen war. Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat Ermittlungen eingeleitet." Privatwagen beschäftigt Staatsanwaltschaft Video 01'22 *''NDRinfo'': Georg Schwarte, Berlin ''Wulff und sein Audi ''Audio 03'06 3. Februar 2012 *''stern.de'': "Christian Wulff war Chefkritiker der Korruption - bis er Ministerpräsident wurde. Dann schuf seine Regierung eigenhändig die Regeln, mit denen er sich heute verteidigen lässt." Von einem, der auszog, die Würde des Amtes zu schützen *''Spiegel-Online'': "Plötzlich will niemand mehr auf den Gästelisten des schillernden Strippenziehers (Anm: Eventmanager Schmidt) stehen. Bereits geplante Veranstaltungen werden abgesagt, weil sie Teilnehmer und Organisatoren in Verruf bringen könnten." Die gesponserte Republik : Kommentare: *''FR-Online'', Stephan Hebel: Christian Wulff ist keiner von uns 4. Februar 2012 *''Spiegel-Online'': "Als niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident leaste Christian Wulff nach SPIEGEL-Informationen einen Skoda zu "Aufsichtsratskonditionen" - möglicherweise ein Verstoß gegen das Ministergesetz. (...) Wulff und seine Frau Bettina ließen 2009 auch privaten Freunden Eintrittskarten zu der Veranstaltung im Flughafen Hannover zukommen." Ein Skoda zu Spezialkonditionen : Kommentare: *''taz-online'': "Es ist unser Amt" 5. Februar 2012 *''Reuters'': "Die Schadenersatzklagen von Anlegern gegen Volkswagen und Porsche könnten nach einem Magazinbericht neuen Auftrieb erhalten durch einen Aktenvermerk für den damaligen Ministerpräsidenten und VW-Aufsichtsrat Christian Wulff." Magazin: Wulff-Vermerk bietet VW-Klägern Munition. *''spiegel online'': "Attacke gegen VW: Wulff hatte früh Hinweise auf Porsches Übernahmeversuch. Es geht um einen Vermerk vom 12. Februar 2008. In diesem teilte Mathias Middelberg, damals Chef der Wirtschaftsabteilung in der Hannoveraner Staatskanzlei, Wulff Folgendes mit: "Mittelfristiges Ziel von Porsche ist der Abschluss eines Beherrschungs- und Gewinnabführungsvertrags", für den Porsche "in der Regel 75 Prozent, hier gegebenenfalls 80 Prozent" der VW-Stammaktien benötigte. ... Die Inkassogesellschaft ARFB klagt in diesem Zusammenhang auch gegen Wulff." Attacke gegen VW: Wulff hatte früh Hinweise auf Porsches Übernahmeversuch. *''stern.de'': "Der Vermerk könnte vor dem Hintergrund der Schadenersatzforderungen von Anlegern in Zusammenhang mit den Übernahmeplänen von Porsche eine Rolle spielen. Denn demnach hatte Wulff womöglich früh Hinweise auf die Pläne, ohne den VW-Aufsichtsrat oder die Öffentlichkeit zu informieren." Geplante VW-Übernahme: Wann wusste Wulff von den Porsche-Plänen?" : Kommentare: *''Tagesspiegel-Online'', Gerd Nowakowski: Maß und Anmaßung 6. Februar 2012 *''net tribune'': "Middelberg: Vorwürfe gegen Wulff zu VW-Übernahme sind 'konstruiert'. Sein Vermerk aus dem Februar 2008 sei 'keine Sensation'. Er habe sich dafür vor allem auf Zeitungsberichte gestützt und sei so zu einer subjektiven Einschätzung gelangt, die er nicht habe belegen können, sagte Middelberg." Middelberg: Vorwürfe gegen Wulff zu VW-Übernahme sind 'konstruiert' *''n-tv''.de: "Strittige Angaben der Regierung im Landtag seien mit dem Bundespräsidialamt abgesprochen gewesen, hätten sich aber als 'schlicht falsch' erwiesen, sagte Vize-Ministerpräsident und Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode der 'Bild'-Zeitung." Wirtschaftsminister will mehr wissen: Bode attackiert Wulff 8. Februar 2012 *''bild.de'': "In der Affäre um Christian Wulff (52) sollte offenbar ein weiterer Luxus-Urlaub vertuscht werden, den ein reicher Freund für den Bundespräsidenten gebucht und bezahlt hatte." Christian Wulff Affäre: Wer zahlte Wulffs Sylt-Urlaub wirklich? **''bild.de'', Gegendarstellung Groenewold: Gegendarstellung ***''bildblog.de'', (v. 25. April 2012): "Auf ihrer Seite 2 muss "Bild" heute diese Gegendarstellung des Filmproduzenten David Groenewold drucken:" Verschleppungstaktik *''zeit online: Staatsanwaltschaft prüft Wulffs Sylt-Urlaub. Anwälte Groenewolds wiesen die «Bild»-Darstellung zurück, wonach der Unternehmer im Verdacht stehe, er habe im Januar 2012 versucht, die Angelegenheit zu vertuschen. Bundespräsident: Staatsanwaltschaft prüft Wulffs Sylt-Urlaub : Sendungen: *''n-tv.de: Neue Vorwürfe gegen Wulff "Auch acht Wochen nach Beginn der Affäre um Bundespräsident Christian Wulff reißen die Vorwürfe nicht ab: Offenbar hat ein vermögender Freund, der Film-Finanzier David Groenewold, erst kürzlich versucht, einen weiteren bezahlten Luxus-Urlaub von Wulff und seiner heutigen Frau zu vertuschen. Es geht um einen Sylt-Aufenthalt vor gut vier Jahren." Zahlte Unternehmer Urlaube auf Sylt?Video 01'29 *''n-tv''.de: Groenewold-Rechtsanwalt im Interview "Vorwurf ist an Haaren herbeigezogen"Video 02'37 : Kommentare *''ftd.de'': Die Financial Times Deutschland widmet BP Wulff ihren Leitartikel. Wulff-Affäre: Menschen im Hotel 9. Februar 2012 *''Reuters'': "Der FDP-Spitzenpolitiker Wolfgang Kubicki hat Bundespräsident Christian Wulff wegen der jüngsten Vorwürfe zu einer Sylt-Reise den Rücktritt nahegelegt. Es werde Zeit, dass er eine Entscheidung trifft und die auch öffentlich macht'"FDP-Politiker Kubicki legt Wulff Rücktritt nahe *''Der Tagesspiegel'': "Nun haben sich auch Wolfgang Kubicki (FDP) und Oskar Lafontaine (Linke) der Causa Wulff angenommen. Beide sprachen sich dabei deutlich für einen Rücktritt des Bundespräsidenten aus. Die Solidaritätsbekundungen der Kanzlerin für Wulff seien 'ähnlich instinktlos wie die anfängliche Verharmlosung der Plagiate von Guttenberg', kritisierte Lafontaine." Nach Affären: Lafontaine und Kubicki legen Wulff Rücktritt nahe *''Welt-Online: "Der CDU-Bundestagsabgeordnete Karl-Georg Wellmann rügt den Bundespräsidenten für sein Verhalten in der Lobby-Affäre. Andere Beamte könnten sich das nicht erlauben." Wulff-Affäre: "Ich kann das meinen Wählern nicht mehr erklären" '' : Kommentare : *''fr-online'': Christian Bommarius "Zu Christian Wulff ist alles gesagt. Allein die Justiz hat sich noch nicht verbindlich geäußert. Doch das ist angesichts der neuen Vorwürfe nur eine Frage der Zeit." Angebot der Strafjustiz an Wulff *''Spiegel online'' : Wo immer es ging, hat Christian Wulff seine Welt mit Luxus und Glitzer ein wenig aufgehübscht. Ein Überblick über die große Welt der kleinen Gefälligkeiten. Wulffs Glitzerwelt: Sein Haus, sein Auto, seine Suite : Sendungen : * N24: Henning Krumrey, Wirtschaftswoche: Henning Krumrey spricht Klartext - Methode Wulff? * NDR, ''Beckmann: "Bundespräsident Wulff steht weiter in der Kritik. Schädigt er damit auch die Kanzlerin? Darüber sprechen u. a. der ehemalige SPD-Minister Egon Bahr, der rheinland-pfälzische Ex-Ministerpräsident Bernhard Vogel und 'Zeit'-Korrespondentin Mariam Lau." Merkel und die Präsidenten 10. Februar 2012 *''welt.de: "Erneut steht die Freundschaft zwischen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold im Fokus: Der Unternehmer soll ihm ein Firmenhandy gegeben haben." Wulff nutzte Handy von einer Firma Groenewolds *''faz.net'': "Angela Merkel steht weiterhin fest zu Bundespräsident Wulff: Die Bundeskanzlerin lobt die 'Transparenz', die Wulff geschaffen habe. Der Bundespräsident werde auch weiterhin das Amt 'zum Wohl unseres Landes' ausfüllen." Merkel lobt 'Transparenz' des Bundespräsidenten *''derWesten'': "Trotz neuer Vorwürfe gegen das Staatsoberhaupt stärkt Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) Christian Wulff den Rücken. 'Die Kanzlerin schätzt die Arbeit des Bundespräsidenten', bekräftigte Regierungssprecher Steffen Seibert am Freitag in Berlin." Merkel stärkt Wulff trotz neuer Vorwürfe den Rücken : Kommentare: *''stern.de'', Lutz Kinkel: Die vier Dimensionen der Wulff-Affäre 11. Februar 2012 * Focus online: Laut FOCUS ließ Wulff als niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident seinen Freund persönlich auf die Einladungsliste für eine Japanreise im März 2009 setzen. Das bestätigte die Staatskanzlei Niedersachsen. Groenewold habe aber von der Mitreisemöglichkeit keinen Gebrauch gemacht. Neue Kontakte zu Filmproduzenten: Wulff wollte Groenewold auf Japan-Reise einladen - Bundespräsident Wulff in Bedrängnis - FOCUS Online - Nachrichten * bild.de: "Ex-Geschäftsführer der Groenewold-Firma packt aus" Millionen-Bürgschaft für Briefkastenfirma * tagesspiegel.de: "Der niedersächsische Justizminister wehrt sich gegen Vorwürfe, sein Ministerium beeinflusse die Vorermittlungen in der Affäre um den Bundespräsidenten." Keine Weisung an Staatsanwälte in Wulff-Affäre * WiWo: Nach den Affären um Bundespräsident Christian Wulff überdenken Wirtschaft und Parlamentarier die Regeln für den Umgang zwischen Politikern und Geldgebern. Wulff-Affäre: Forderungen nach strengeren Regeln - Deutschland - Politik - Wirtschaftswoche : Sendungen: * ZDF-log in: "Was tun, wenn der Bundespräsident wie nun Wulff als Vorbild fraglich wird?" Die Diskussion in voller Länge, 1:00:44 12. Februar 2012 *''zeit-online'': "Der Empfang für Filmschaffende, zu dem Bundespräsident Christian Wulff für heute Abend ins Schloss Bellevue eingeladen hat, droht zu einem protokollarischen Debakel zu werden. Nur ein Bruchteil der bis zu 250 Gäste will der Einladung folgen, hieß es in Künstlerkreisen auf der Berlinale." Filmkünstler meiden Wulff-Empfang * morgenpost.de: "Das Land Niedersachsen will die Hotelkosten für die umstrittene Teilnahme Christian Wulffs am Deutschen Filmball 2010 in München übernehmen." Zentis bekommt Geld : Sendungen: *''ARD, Jauch'': Wulff und die Amigos - wenn Politik auf Wirtschaft trifft…! : Kommentare: *''tagesspiegel.de, Jost Müller-Neuhof'': Fragen an Herrn W. 13. Februar 2012 *''Ethikverband der Deutschen Wirtschaft e.V., Ulf D. Posé'': Offener Brief an den Bundespräsidenten Herrn Christian Wulff *''journalist.de, Max Ruppert: "Vor einem Jahr ging ein Wiki öffentlich ans Werk, um den damaligen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg des Abschreibens zu überführen. Und heute? VroniPlag, VattenPlag, WulffPlag – nach wie vor nutzen Journalisten die Recherche-Ergebnisse von Crowdsourcing-Projekten. Wie geht’s weiter mit dem Schwarm? Mehr Kooperation? Mehr Skepsis?" Schnipseljagd **"Acht Tipps für den Umgang mit Wikis und anderen Schwarm-Phänomenen." Für Journalisten im Schwarm : Sendungen: *''ARD, Hart aber fair: Christian Wulff - eine Zumutung? 14. Februar 2012 *''rp-online.de:'' "Nach den Absagen prominenter Kulturschaffender für den Empfang des Bundespräsidenten zum Filmfest "Berlinale" am Sonntag überlegen Oppositionspolitiker und Unternehmen, das Sommerfest des Bundespräsidenten im Juni zu boykottieren." Sponsoren ziehen sich zurück - Boykottpläne für Wulffs Sommerfest : Kommentare: *''Presseportal/Berliner Morgenpost, Uli Exner'': Ein großer Irrtum namens Wulff, Kommentar 15. Februar 2012 * zeit.de: "Als Ministerpräsident versuchte Christian Wulff, die Steuerförderung für die Fonds des Filmfinanziers David Groenewold zu retten. Der flankierte dies mit Spenden für die CDU." Wie Wulff einem Freund auch politisch half ** ndr.de, Video: Wie Wulff seinem Freund Groenewold half : Kommentare: *''fr-online.de, Holger Schmale'': Die gute Seite des Herrn Wulff 16. Februar 2012 *''NOZ.de'': "Der Landkreis Osnabrück ist dem Vorwurf ausgesetzt, durch Werbung im Mitgliedermagazin der Landes-CDU eine fragwürdige Parteienfinanzierung betrieben zu haben. Auch die Stadtwerke Osnabrück haben in der Zeitschrift in den Jahren 2005 und 2007 zwei Anzeigen geschaltet. Vor dem Hintergrund der Diskussionen um Christian Wulff hatte der Norddeutsche Rundfunk den Vorgang publik gemacht." Wirbel um Werbung in CDU-Magazin: Landkreis in der Kritik *''focus.de'': "Der Filmproduzent David Groenewold hat juristischen Ärger. Anleger seiner Fonds wollen Schadenersatz vom Freund des Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff." Anleger verklagen Wulffs Freund *''HAZ.de'': "In der Lobby-Affäre um Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat die Gewerkschaft der Polizei (GdP) die Arbeit der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover kritisiert. Gegen einen einfachen Beamten wäre nach Witthauts Einschätzung längst ein Disziplinarverfahren eingeleitet worden." Polizeigewerkschaft kritisiert Staatsanwaltschaft *''wiwo.de'': "Die Rolle von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff als ehemaliger niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident und Aufsichtsrat von VW beschäftigt nun auch die Landesregierung in Hannover." Wann wusste Wulff von Porsche-Plänen? * fr-online.de: "Nach umfassender Prüfung neuer Unterlagen und der Auswertung von Medienberichten gebe es nun einen Anfangsverdacht wegen Vorteilsannahme und Vorteilsgewährung." Staatsanwaltschaft beantragt Aufhebung von Wulffs Immunität **''focus.de'': Die Erklärung der Staatsanwaltschaft im Wortlaut *''SZ'': "Gleichwohl hieß es bereits in den vergangenen Tagen unter Vertretern der Koalition, dass Wulff im Falle eines Ermittlungsverfahrens kaum noch im Amt bleiben könne. Sollte er dies dennoch versuchen, werde vermutlich auch aus den Reihen der Koalition öffentlich sein Rücktritt gefordert." Staatsanwälte wollen gegen Wulff ermitteln *''rp-online'': "Die Serie von Vorwürfen, Anschuldigungen und Verdächtigungen wird für Bundespräsident Christian Wulff möglicherweise auch finanziell zu einem Problem. Nach Berechnungen unserer Redaktion könnte sich das von ihm zu zahlende Anwaltshonorar bereits auf ein halbes Jahresgehalt seiner Präsidentenbezüge summieren." Finanzielles Problem für Wulff? : Kommentare: *''zeit.de, Giovanni di Lorenzo'': Es geht nicht 17. Februar 2012 *''Berliner Morgenpost'': Liveticker zum Rücktritt von Bundespräsident Wulff. Christian Wulff muss um seinen Ehrensold bangen : Kommentare: *''sueddeutsche.de, Thorsten Denkler'': Fall eines längst Gefallenen : Sendungen: *''ZDF-spezial'': Rücktritt von Christian Wulff *''Phoenix-Runde'': Alexander Kähler diskutiert in der PHOENIX Runde mit: Halina Wawzyniak (stellvertretende Parteivorsitzende Die Linke), Frank Steffel (CDU), Prof. Jürgen Dittberner (FDP-Mitglied, Politikwissenschaftler) Gero Neugebauer (Politikwissenschaftler FU Berlin), Martin S. Lambeck (Bild am Sonntag) Christian Wulff - Der Rücktritt , 44:45 18. Februar 2012 *''focus.de'': "Das Feilschen um den zukünftigen Hausherrn von Schloss Bellevue hat schon begonnen": Ticker-Nachlese zum Fall Wulff *''dradio.de'': "Der zweite Rücktritt eines Bundespräsidenten innerhalb von nur 21 Monaten hat keine Staatskrise ausgelöst. Am Tag danach ist deutlich, dass das politische System nicht zerbrochen ist." Der Fall des Bundespräsidenten : Kommentare: *''nzz.ch, Jürg Dedial: Zur Strecke gebracht *''bildblog.de: Gegendarstellung Die Wulff-Enthüllung, die keine war (2) 19. Februar 2012 *''faz.net:'' "Die Lawine, die Christian Wulff begrub, wurde in einer Talkshow losgetreten: Dort erwähnte Peter Hintze ein Dokument, das die Staatsanwälte interessierte - nun schweigt er." Der tödliche Vermerk : Sendungen: *''ZDF'', Maybritt Illner: "...diskutiert u. a. mit Thomas Oppermann (SPD) und Michael Fuchs (CDU), sowie mit dem früheren Hamburger Bürgermeister Klaus von Dohnanyi." Wer traut sich jetzt noch Präsident? 20. Februar 2012 *''spiegel.de'': "Die Sozialdemokraten werfen der früheren niedersächsischen Landesregierung unter Ministerpräsident Wulff vor, das Parlament bei einer Anfrage im April 2010 falsch informiert zu haben. Dies wäre ein Verstoß gegen Art. 24 der Landesverfassung." SPD verklagt niedersächsische Landesregierung *''dradio.de'': "Der Mainzer Medienwissenschaftler Hans-Matthias Kepplinger hat vor rund zehn Jahren die Mechanismen der Skandalisierung beschrieben. Sie sind Bestandteil der Mediendemokratie. Rufen die Medien laut Skandal, dann hat das nach Kepplinger auch eine Ursache." Immer die gleichen Regeln 21. Februar 2012 *''fr-online'': "Die Anti-Korruptions-Organisation Transparency International fordert strengere Regeln für die Politiker. Nötig sei „eine Integritätsoffensive in der Politik“. So sollen etwa schon Parteispenden ab 2000 Euro, statt wie bisher ab 10.000 Euros, veröffentlicht werden." Die Lehren aus der Causa Wulff 22. Februar 2012 *''Financal Times Deutschland'': "Ermittler stellen Wulffs Darstellung in Frage, er habe die Urlaube beim befreundeten Unternehmer David Groenewold bar bezahlt." Staatsanwälte zweifeln Wulffs Aussagen an : Kommentare: *''welt.de'', Hasso Mansfeld: Christian Wulff – ein Symptom des Systemversagens *''fr-online.de'', Christian Bommarius: Ehrensold für Wulff! 23. Februar 2012 *''FTD'': "Koalition will den Ehrensold für Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff an Bedingungen knüpfen."Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Wulff: Die 199.000-Euro-Frage | FTD.de *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Ich möchte mich von ganzen Herzen bedanken bei Herrn Altbundespräsident Christian Wulff. Wir sind seine Gäste. Wir bewundern ihn und ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die diese Gedenkveranstaltung für uns gemeinsam ausrichten." Bewegender Auftritt eines Vaters *''vbe-he.de'':"Die Schulen haben heute eine Anordnung erhalten, nach der Ehrenurkunden für die Bundesjugendspiele, die die Unterschrift des Ex-Bundespräsidenten Wulff tragen, ab sofort nicht mehr ausgegeben werden dürfen." VBE Hessen prangert Schildbürgerstreich an 24. Februar 2012 *''neuepresse.de'': "Lautstark stritten die Fraktionen über die Vorwürfe gegen den inzwischen zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten - jedoch ohne neue Erkenntnisse. Zwar habe die Staatskanzlei den umstrittenen Nord-Süd-Dialog organisatorisch unterstützt, sagte Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode (FDP) am Freitag im Landtag. Dies sei aber gut und richtig gewesen." Lautstarker Streit im Parlament über Wulff-Affäre *''Stern.de'': "Noch vor einigen Jahren bat Rechtsprofessor Jörn Ipsen bei Christian Wulff um Fördergelder. Nun muss er über eine Klage in der Causa Wulff entscheiden, als Präsident des Staatsgerichtshofs von Niedersachsen." Christian Wulff und sein Richter 25. Februar 2012 *''welt.de:'' "Sollte der zurückgetretene Bundespräsident Christian Wulff einen Ehrensold bekommen? Das Gesetz lässt die Antwort offen, die Wissenschaft ist uneins, die Politik zögert." Wulff zwischen BeamtVZustAnO und BPräsRuhebezG 26. Februar 2012 *''Spiegel-Online'': „Nicht von Filmproduzent David Groenewold sollen zwei Urlaube Christian Wulffs auf Sylt finanziert worden sein, sondern von Wullfs heutiger Ehefrau - aus Bargeldgeschenken ihrer Mutter.“ Finanzspritze von der Schwiegermama *''neuepresse.de'': "Fünf Möbelpacker und ein Lkw plus Anhänger schafften am Samstag den Hausrat der Familie Wulff in die alte Heimat. Am Montag wurden dutzende Kisten und Möbelstücke in Großburgwedel angeliefert. Das Kapitel Berlin ist für die Wulffs damit endgültig geschlossen." Wulffs ziehen wieder Zuhause ein 27. Februar 2012 *''abendblatt.de'': "Staatsanwaltschaft rechnet mit langen Untersuchungen wegen Verdachts der Vorteilsnahme. Bei der Behörde gingen Morddrohungen ein." Wulff-Ermittlungen sollen mindestens halbes Jahr dauern *''nordbayern.de'': "Der Fall Wulff und die Medien. Warum sank im Laufe der Affäre nicht nur das Ansehen des Bundespräsidenten, sondern bei vielen Bürgern auch das der Medien? Taten sie nicht nur ihren Job? Wir sprachen mit dem Ludwigsburger Medienethiker Matthias Rath." Wulff und die Medien: Skandale im Galopp 28. Februar 2012 *''pnn.de'': "Tagegeld, Einladungen, Empfang und Logistik: Die vorgezogene Wahl eines neuen Staatsoberhaupts kommt den Steuerzahler teuer zu stehen. Was die Bundesversammlung kostet und woher das Geld kommt." Die außerplanmäßige Million *''giessener-allgemeine.de'': "»Pressefreiheit und ihre Grenzen«. Dieses Thema stand am Mittwochabend im Mittelpunkt des Heringsessens, zu dem sich die Christdemokraten aus Lumdatal-Gemeinden und aus Wettenberg im Bürgerhaus in Allendorf/Lumda trafen." Bedeutung der Pressefreiheit wurde beleuchtet 29. Februar 2012 *''tagesschau.de'': "Jetzt sind die Würfel gefallen: Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff wird bis zu seinem Lebensende jährlich fast 200.000 Euro Ehrensold erhalten, samt Dienstwagen und Personenschutz. Das Präsidialamt sieht die Voraussetzungen dafür erfüllt." 200.000 Euro auf Lebenszeit *''stern.de'': "Die Prüffirma Pwc, die auch viele Aufträge des Landes Niedersachsen abwickelte, beschäftigte - trickreich und auf Umwegen - die Ex-Gattin von Christian Wulff. Nachdem stern.de anfragte, wurde das Konstrukt rasch geändert." Affären des Ex-Bundespräsidenten: Firmenchef half Wulffs Ex-Gattin - Politik | STERN.DE : Kommentare: *''derwesten.de'', Petra Kappe: Nicht der Ehre wert *''faz.net'', Patrick Bahners: Das ist politisch?! *''derwesten.de'', Rüdiger Oppers: Nachtreten ist unangemessen *''sueddeutsche.de'', Heribert Prantl: Unangemessen ist nur der Name *''stern.de'', Lutz Kinkel: Wulffs größtes Schnäppchen *''handelsblatt.com'', Florian Kolf: Herr Wulff, verzichten Sie! *''welt.de'', Torsten Krauel: Verzicht könnte uns vieles vergessen lassen *''berliner-zeitung.de'', Stephan Hebel: Geld statt Ehre für Christian Wulff *''taz.de'', Bettina Gaus: „Ehre“ gerettet, Rente gesichert *''tagesschau.de'', Georg Schwarte: Beschämen durch Großmut März 2012 1. März 2012 *''spiegel.de'': "Den Ehrensold soll er bekommen - aber ob der zurückgetretene Bundespräsident Wulff weitere Privilegien erhält, ist noch nicht sicher: Der zuständige Haushaltsausschuss des Bundestages berät am Freitag." Ausschuss berät über Leistungen für Wulff *''stern.de'': "Am Freitag bringt die SPD ein Gesetz gegen Abgeordnetenbestechung ein - und die Regierung wird es ablehnen. Warum? Ein Gespräch mit Transparency-Chefin Müller über Wulff, Lobbys und die Kanzlerin." Raus aus der Mauschelei *''suedkurier.de'': "Der Ehrensold steht dem Staatsoberhaupt gemäß Gesetz zu, wenn es "mit Ablauf seiner Amtszeit oder vorher aus politischen oder gesundheitlichen Gründen aus seinem Amt" ausscheidet. Laut Präsidialamt ist Wulff "aus politischen Gründen" nach nur 598 Tagen zurückgetreten (...) Deshalb stehe ihm der Ehrensold nicht zu. Noch deutlicher wird ein Gutachten des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes des Bundestages, das dem SÜDKURIER vorliegt: Privates Fehlverhalten könne nicht als Grund für einen Rücktritt aus politischen Gründen herangezogen werden, heißt es darin. Politische Gründe seien "schwerwiegende Differenzen über die Innen- oder Außenpolitik der Regierung"." Warum Christian Wulff Ehrensold bekommt *''rp-online.de'': "Das jüngste Ex-Staatsoberhaupt erhält ein lebenslanges Ruhegeld. Das Bundespräsidialamt entschied zugunsten von Christian Wulff. Zündstoff bietet eine hauseigene Personalie: Wulffs Vertrauter Lothar Hagebölling hatte den Ehrensold bewilligt." Ein Freundschaftsdienst zum Abschied *''dradio.de'': "Rechtlich und politisch unverantwortlich nennt der Verfassungsrechtler Hans-Herbert von Arnim die Entscheidung des Bundespräsidialamtes, Christian Wulff den Ehrensold zu gewähren. Seiner Ansicht nach sei der Rücktritt persönlichen Gründen geschuldet. Ein entsprechendes Gutachten des wissenschaftlichen Dienstes des Bundestages habe man aber nicht beachtet." Verfassungsrechtler hält Ehrensold für Wulff für nicht gerechtfertigt *''faz.net'': "Dem gestürzten Bundespräsidenten steht ein Ehrensold zu, denn der ist keine Pension wie jede andere. Aber Christian Wulff könnte jetzt das Zeichen setzen, das er einst setzen wollte, als er dafür plädierte, die Ruhebezüge zu kürzen." Ehre ist Zwang genug *''nytimes.com'': A Hefty Pension for Life for a President Who Left in Disgrace : Kommentare *''sprengsatz.de, Michael Spreng: Wulff und die Altersarmut 2. März 2012 *''Bild.de: "In der Affäre um den zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten Wulff (52) hat die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover jetzt Büroräume und Privatwohnung von Wulff-Freund Groenewold (38) im Berliner Stadtteil Grunewald durchsuchen lassen." Durchsuchung bei Wulff-Freund David Groenewold *''Spiegel online'': Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover hat am Freitag das Privathaus des ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff in Großburgwedel durchsucht. Ermittler durchsuchen Haus von Christian Wulff *''Zeit online'': "Der Bundestag berät über die Verschärfung der Korruptionsregeln für Abgeordnete. Selbst wenn der Vorschlag der SPD durchkäme: Er reicht nicht aus, kommentiert P. Alvares." Parlamentarier müssen sich vor Bestechlichkeit schützen *''stern.de'': "Die Spitzen des Haushaltsausschusses fechten den Ehrensold für Wulff nicht an. Aber es gibt große Vorbehalte, ob ihm auch Büro, Karosse, Chauffeur und Personal gewährt werden sollen." Ehrensold okay, Dienstwagen nicht *''derwesten.de'': "Wortwörtlich haben Unbekannte das Verhalten Wulffs zum Thema Ehrensold in der Essener Innenstadt angekreidet: Sie überzogen die Einkaufsstraßen vom Grillo Theater bis Limbecker Platz mit Parolen wie „Schäm dich Wulff“." Essener Innenstadt voll mit Kreideprotest gegen Wulff *''faz.net'': "Die Zahlung des lebenslangen Ehrensolds für den zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff sorgt weiter für Protest. Politiker von Koalition und Opposition forderten Wulff auf, auf den Ehrensold von 199.000 Euro im Jahr zu verzichten." Politiker fordern Wulff zum Verzicht auf *''spiegel.de'': "Ex-Präsident Christian Wulff bekommt seinen Ehrensold in voller Höhe. Daran werden wohl auch die Durchsuchung bei ihm und eine mögliche Verurteilung wegen Vorteilsannahme wenig ändern. Nun liegt es an Wulff, ob er auch Ansprüche auf Auto, Büro und Mitarbeiter erhebt." Mein Ehrensold, mein Auto, mein Büro *''bild.de'': "Der Anti-Korruptions-Verein „Cleanstate e.V.“ will Strafanzeige gegen den Chef des Bundespräsidialamtes, Lothar Hagebölling, wegen der Gewährung des Ehrensoldes stellen." Heute erste Klage gegen Ehrensold-Zahlung : Kommentare: *''derstandard.at'', Birgit Baumann: Manches Geld stinkt doch : Sendungen: *''zdf.de'': Ermittler durchsuchen Wulffs Haus, 01:57 3. März 2012 *''welt.de'': "Während Ermittler das Haus von Wulff durchsuchen, fordert ein anderes früheres Staatsoberhaupt mehr Ehrlichkeit in der Politik: Horst Köhler. Er verglich auch die Rücktritte." Horst Köhler fordert mehr Ehrlichkeit in der Politik *''nwzonline.de'': Wulffs Würde wurde zum Teil grob verletzt *''bz-berlin.de'': "Der Bundespräsident a.D. könnte vor der Durchsuchung Beweise straffrei vernichtet haben." Warum wusste Wulff vorher von der Razzia? 4. März 2012 * Welt online: "Erneut irritiert ein Freundschaftsdienst von Christian Wulff: "Die Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft PwC verhalf seiner Ex-Gattin auf eigenartige Weise zu einem Job." Ermittler prüfen Anstellung von Wulffs Ex-Frau * welt.de: "Christian Wulffs Vorgänger im Amt des Bundespräsidenten, Horst Köhler, nimmt seinen Ehrensold nicht in Anspruch. Grund: Er hat andere Pensionsansprüche." Horst Köhler nimmt Ehrensold nicht in Anspruch * heute.de: "Einige Abgeordnete wie der haushaltspolitische Sprecher der FDP, Jürgen Koppelin, ärgert dies aber sehr: Er will mittels eines juristischen Gutachtens überprüfen lassen, ob dieses Gesetz nicht anders auslegbar ist, sprich nicht doch der Hauhaltsausschuss für den Ehrensold zuständig ist." Aufregung um Ehrensold und Arbeitszimmer * lifegen.de: "LifeGen.de stellt angesichts der historischen Dimension des Ehrensold-Skandals die Strafanezeige gegen den Leiter und engen Vertrauten von Christian Wulff, Lothar Hagebölling, nachfolgend im Originalwortlaut ins Netz. Hagebölling zeichnete für die Gewährung des Ehrensolds verantwortlich." Strafanzeige gegen Leiter des Bundespräsidialamts jetzt einsehbar *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Der Altpräsident Horst Köhler hat stillschweigend auf den Ehrensold verzichtet. Wulff soll auf Dienstwagen und Büro beharren. Die hohen Bezüge haben eine besondere Geschichte." Die Geschichte des Ehrensolds : Kommentare: * morgenpost.de, Hajo Schumacher: Maßstäbe gelten auch für Medien * dradio.de, Burkhard Müller-Ullrich: Kraftfeld der Persönlichkeit * freitag.de, Seils: Warum der Rücktritt Wulffs nicht aus politischen Gründen erfolgte 5. März 2012 *''bild.de'': "Die Debatte um Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (52) ebbt nicht ab – im Gegenteil. Jetzt meldet sich einer der etabliertesten deutschen Politiker zu Wort und erhebt schwere Vorwürfe." Helmut Schmidt: "Wulff hat „gesamte politische Klasse beschädigt“" *''welt.de'': "Neue Runde in der Debatte um den Zapfenstreich. Während Merkel-Sprecher Seibert die Zeremonie verteidigt, melden sich alle vier noch lebenden Wulff-Vorgänger ab." Alt-Bundespräsidenten meiden Wulffs Zapfenstreich **''ovb-online.de'': "Aus Ärger über Christian Wulff bleibt die Vorsitzende des Verteidigungsausschusses, Susanne Kastner, dem Großen Zapfenstreich für den Ex-Präsidenten demonstrativ fern." Boykott von Wulff-Zapfenstreich **''zvw.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff muss immer mehr Absagen für den am Donnerstag geplanten Großen Zapfenstreich zu seiner Verabschiedung hinnehmen." Immer mehr Absagen für Wulff **''bild.de'': "Die Bundesregierung verteidigt das feierliche militärische Zeremoniell zur Verabschiedung des zurückgetretenen Staatsoberhauptes. Aber unter Ex-Generälen der Bundeswehr gibt es deutliche Kritik und auch Unverständnis." Streit über Zapfenstreich für Christian Wulff *''horizont.net'': "Am Anfang war der Artikel, dann erst begann die innenpolitische Debatte. "Wirbel um Privat-Kredit - Hat Wulff das Parlament getäuscht?" hatte die "Bild"-Zeitung den Artikel über die Machenschaften des ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff betitelt. Nun ist er für den Henri Nannen Preis 2012 nominiert." Wulff bringt "Bild" Nominierung ein *''handelsblatt.com'': "Dass das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen ihn noch läuft, stört Wulff wenig. Völlig ungerührt kassiert er ein, was ihm als Ex-Bundespräsident noch zusteht. Nicht nur die SPD kritisiert das. Auch in der CDU gibt es nun Kritik." „Wulff sollte sich nun in Demut üben“ *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Christian Wulff will sich mit einem Großen Zapfenstreich verabschieden lassen. Viele Politiker finden das unangemessen. Und Altbundeskanzler Schmidt spricht scharfe Worte." "Arroganz der Macht" *''readers-edition.de'': "Nach der Streichung der Zuwendungen durch Christian Wulff war Niedersachsen ab 2005 das einzige deutsche Bundesland, das seine blinden Mitbürger im Regen stehen ließ. Rund 12.000 Personen waren davon betroffen. Nachdem es vom Blindenverband massive Proteste hagelte und ein breites Bündnis aus Sozialverbänden mehr als 600.000 Unterschriften sammelte, führte Wulff 2006 die Pauschalzahlung in reduzierter Höhe wieder ein, um einem geplanten Volksbegehren zuvor zu kommen." Christian Wulff und der vergessene Blindengeld-Skandal : Kommentare: *''spiegel.de'', Roland Nelles: Genug ist genug 6. März 2012 *''Bundespräsidialamt'': "Am Donnerstagabend (8. März 2012) wird Bundespräsident a.D. Christian Wulff von gut 300 Soldatinnen und Soldaten der drei Teilstreitkräfte der Bundeswehr mit einem Großen Zapfenstreich im Park von Schloss Bellevue verabschiedet. Vor dem Zapfenstreich lädt Bundesratspräsident Horst Seehofer in Wahrnehmung der Befugnisse des Bundespräsidenten zu einem Empfang ins Schloss Bellevue. Es werden rund 200 Gäste erwartet, darunter Vertreter der Verfassungsorgane, der Bundeswehr, Mitglieder des Diplomatischen Korps sowie Familienangehörige und Wegbegleiter von Christian Wulff." Ablauf des Großen Zapfenstreichs *''focus.de'': "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff will seine Verabschiedung offenbar nicht kurz und schmerzlos hinter sich bringen. Für den Zapfenstreich orderte er vier Lieder, eines mehr als üblich. Er will auch die „Ode an die Freude“ hören" Wulff wünscht sich eine Zugabe bei Zapfenstreich *''rp-online.de'': "Drei Wochen nach seinem Rücktritt als Bundespräsident werden am Donnerstag bei der offiziellen Verabschiedung viele politische Weggefährten fehlen. Weder Wulffs Amtsvorgänger noch die Spitzen der Bundestagsfraktionen kommen ins Schloss Bellevue. Einige fordern nun sogar, Wulff möge den Zapfenstreich absagen." Der Zapfenstreich wird zum Politikum *''diepresse.com'': "Anders als in Österreich ist die sogenannte „Landschaftspflege“ bei deutschen Politikern nicht erlaubt. Abgeordnete sind aber ausgenommen. Erlässe klären, wann ein Geschenk einen Bezug zum Amt hat" Geschenke streng verboten : Kommentare: *''dradio.de'', Frank Cappelan: Ehre wem Ehre gebührt – aber bitte kein Zapfenstreich *''wz-newsline.de'', Olaf Kupfer: Häme und Hass haben keinen Wert : Sendungen: *''N24de/youtube'': "Alle Alt-Bundespräsidenten haben ihre Teilnahme am Zapfenstreich abgesagt. Hört Christian Wulff diese Signale nicht? Hans-Ulrich Jörges, Mitglied der "stern"-Chefredaktion, spricht Klartext." Was steht Wulff noch zu? 7. März 2012 *''Welt-Online:'' "Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff hat seinen mutmaßlichen Nachfolger Gauck nicht zu seinem Zapfenstreich eingeladen. Dies bestätigte ein Sprecher Gaucks. Gauck habe "keine Einladung bekommen"." Gauck ist zu Wulffs Zapfenstreich nicht eingeladen : Kommentare: * Welt online, Thomas Schmidt: "So könnte man sagen, dass Skandale auch ablenken. Sie machen eine komplizierte Welt einfach. Ein Bobbycar ist greifbarer als ein Rettungsschirm." Ex-Bundespräsident: Wulff-Affäre - Ein Akt der symbolischen Reinigung - Nachrichten Kultur - Geschichte - WELT ONLINE * Der Westen, Walter Bau: "Ein Großteil der Wulff-Kritik zielt auf als ungerecht empfundene Zustände in Politik und Wirtschaft insgesamt." Warum Wulff so abgestraft wird – Von Walter Bau | DerWesten 8. März 2012 * FAZ: "Das Bundesinnenministerium als das für das Versorgungsrecht zuständige Ministerium hatte die unschöne Brisanz des Problems erkannt und für die Zuständigkeit schon schnell auf das Bundespräsidialamt verwiesen, obwohl es selbst nach Paragraph 49 Absatz 3 Beamtenversorgungsgesetz für Grundsatzfragen zuständig ist. Selbst das Präsidialamt war sich der Zweifelhaftigkeit seiner eigenen Zuständigkeit durchaus bewusst, hatte es doch großen Wert auf die Feststellung gelegt, es werde ihm keine Ermessensentscheidung abverlangt, es habe nur die gesetzlichen Folgen eingetretener Tatsachen festzustellen." Übergangsgeld für den früheren Präsidenten * nachrichten.t-online.de: "Für die Ermittlungen gegen den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff hat die niedersächsische Landesregierung weitere Akten an die Staatsanwaltschaft übergeben." Fortschritt in der Wulff-Affäre * tagesschau.de: "Die Diskussion um seine Privilegien scheint an Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff abzuperlen.Von ihm kommt kein Wort des Widerspruch und keine Geste des Zögerns. Unternehmensberater Dyckerhoff hält das nicht für klug. Im Interview mit tagesschau.de erklärt er, welche Chancen sich Wulff damit verbaut." "Wulff weiß nicht, was er angerichtet hat" * morgenpost.de: "Am Abend wird Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff beim Großen Zapfenstreich offiziell verabschiedet. Doch damit ist die Affäre Wulff noch nicht beendet." Was mit Wulff nach dem Zapfenstreich passiert * dradio.de: "Ein Bundespräsident bekommt den Ehrensold, das sei die Rechtslage, sagt der "Bild"-Kolumnist und Wulff-Biograf Hugo Müller-Vogg. Es gebe "so eine Stimmung, einen Mann, der schon am Boden liegt, jetzt auch noch finanziell ruinieren zu wollen". Das könne er nicht nachvollziehen." Wulff wäre ohne den Ehrensold am Ende * Bundespräsidialamt: "Bundesratspräsident Horst Seehofer beim Empfang anlässlich des Großen Zapfenstreichs für Bundespräsident a. D. Christian Wulff:" Empfang anlässlich des Großen Zapfenstreichs ** Erwiderung von Bundespräsident a. D. Christian Wulff : Kommentare: * wienerzeitung.at, Walter Hämmerle: Genug gekreuzigt * cicero.de, Petra Sorge: Integration geht, Freiheit kommt : Sendungen: * ARD: Der Zapfenstreich in voller Länge: Wulffs Abschied von Bellevue 9. März 2012 *''rp-online.de'': "Der zurückgetretene Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hätte sich sicherlich eine ruhigere Atmosphäre bei seinem Abschied von Schloss Bellevue gewünscht. Nun hat sich das Bundespräsidialamt offiziell über die Störungen durch den Lärm von Vuvuzela-Tröten beschwert." Bellevue beschwert sich über Vuvuzela-Krach 10. März 2012 *''faz.net'': "Linke, SPD und Grüne wollen den Antrag Christian Wulffs auf Amtsausstattung ablehnen. Auch die FDP will darüber erst entscheiden, wenn das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen den zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten abgeschlossen ist." „Wulff wird Deutschland nicht repräsentieren“ *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "SPD-Fraktionschef Frank-Walter Steinmeier hat auf seinen persönlichen Krisenmodus umgeschaltet. Im Interview spricht er über Lehren aus der Wulff-Affäre, den Fiskalpakt und die Manöver der FDP." "An der Affäre Wulff werden wir zu knacken haben" : Kommentare: *''dradio.de'', Nico Fried: Wenn der Abschiedsgruß ertönt 11. März 2012 * focus.de: "Normalerweise bringt Sponsoring viele Sympathien ein. Mit der Unterstützung des niedersächsischen „Nord-Süd-Dialogs“ hat sich die Deutsche Bahn allerdings keinen Gefallen getan. Jetzt zieht das Unternehmen Konsequenzen." Bahn steigt wegen Wulff aus Polit-Sponsoring aus. * faz.net: "Es herrscht Einigkeit darüber, dass Ehrensold und Ausstattung neu geregelt werden müssen: Was für ehemalige Bundespräsidenten als selbstverständlich galt, wird bei Christian Wulff zum Streitfall." Eine Frage von Moral und Anstand * focus.de: "Der Kurzurlaub beim Party-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt bringt Berlins Bürgermeister Klaus Wowereit in Bedrängnis. Wegen des Aufenthalts in der spanischen Finca muss er sich am Mittwoch auf Antrag der Grünen im Rechtsausschuss erklären" Auf Klaus Wowereit warten unangenehme Fragen * bild.de: "Den Informationen zufolge hat das ehemalige Staatsoberhaupt seinen Klosteraufenthalt für den Zapfenstreich nur unterbrochen. Wie lange Wulff den Klosteraufenthalt fortsetzt und ob er auch andere Termine wahrgenommen hat, ist ungewiss." Wulff erholt sich im Kloster : Sendungen: * ARD, Günther Jauch: Der tiefe Fall des Christian Wulff – wie gelingt ein Abschied in Würde? 12. März 2012 * zeit.de: "Die Wulff-Affäre schreckt Sponsoren von politischen Veranstaltungen ab. Auch das Sommerfest im Schloss Bellevue ist betroffen." Polit-Sponsoring gerät in Verruf * abendzeitung-muenchen.de: "RWE-Boss Großmann feiert 60. Geburtstag: ein weiß-blaues Fest mitten in Niedersachsen. Da sind auch Ferres und Maschmeyer am Start – und das ehemalige Präsidentenpaar natürlich." Schon wieder Party: Wulff feiert mit Maschmeyer * tagesspiegel.de: "Sommerfest, Parteitag, Presseball – das finanzielle Engagement im politiknahen Betrieb hat sich bislang für Unternehmen doppelt ausgezahlt. Doch nun ist Schluss mit lustig." Geldgeber gesucht : Kommentare: * dradio.de, Rainer Kampling: Noch ein Wort zu Christian Wulff 13. März 2012 *''handwerk.com'': "Die maximale Kohle für die minimale Amtszeit: Beim Begriff "Ehrensold" kriegt auch so mancher Handwerker die Krise. Die Unternehmerfau Carol Höhnisch hat eine Idee, wie Sie Ihre Wut umlenken können – mit einem Klick." Wulff und die Wut der Meister *''mz-web.de'': "Professor Martin Morlok ist Vizechef des Instituts für Parteienrecht an der Uni Düsseldorf. Mit ihm sprach unser Korrespondent Thomas Kröter." «Es könnten Spenden versteckt werden» 14. März 2012 *''morgenpost.de'': "Wie groß muss der Abstand zwischen Mitgliedern der Berliner Landesregierung und Wirtschaftsvertretern sein? Antwort auf die Frage soll nach Forderung der Grünen ein Ehrenkodex geben." Grüne fordern Ehrenkodex für Senatsmitglieder *''Spiegel-online'': "Der Ururenkel des letzten deutschen Kaisers zieht seine ganz persönlichen Schlüsse aus dem Rücktritt Christian Wulffs: Philip Kiril Prinz von Preußen plädiert für die Wiedereinführung der Monarchie - die stehe für Stabilität und Familie. "Preußen-Prinz fordert Rückkehr zur Monarchie *''landes-zeitung.de'': "Niedersachsens Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring hat vor der Senioren-Union das staatsanwaltliche Vorgehen im Zusammenhang mit dem zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff kritisiert." Finanzminister kritisiert Ermittler im Fall Wulff 15. März 2012 *''spiegel.de'': "Beamte des Landeskriminalamts Niedersachsen haben im Zuge der Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff eine Produktionsfirma in München durchsucht, an der Filmproduzent David Groenewold bis vor kurzem beteiligt war. Es wurden Daten und Unterlagen beschlagnahmt." Ermittlungen gegen Wulff - Fahnder durchsuchen Räume von Ex-Groenewold-Firma *''rp-online.de'': "Der ehemalige Bundespräsident Horst Köhler hat die deutsche Medienlandschaft angegriffen. Ohne auf den Fall seines Nachfolgers Christian Wulff konkret einzugehen, kritisierte Köhler bei einer Rede im Rahmen des „Wittenberger Gesprächs“ den Hang einiger Medien zum leichtfertigen Verdacht." Horst Köhler attackiert deutsche Medien **''ARD''/mdr: Wittenberger Gespräch über Moral in Führungsetagen **Wittenberger Gespräch, Flyer *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Als Konsequenz aus der Kredit-Affäre um Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff fordern die Grünen im niedersächsischen Landtag schärfere Regeln zum Sponsoring im Ministergesetz." Ehrenkodex für Politiker *''tagesschau.de:'' "Immer wenn es um die Bezahlung von Politikern geht, kochen die Emotionen hoch. Zuletzt gab es Aufregung, weil mit Wulff ein sehr junger Bundespräsident außer Dienst gegangen ist und lebenslang Anrecht auf einen Ehrensold von knapp 200.000 Euro hat." Was ist uns das Staatsoberhaupt wert? *''dradio.de'': "Die Vorsitzende der deutschen Sektion von Transparency International, Edda Müller, setzt große Hoffnungen in den künftigen Bundespräsidenten. Joachim Gauck müsse für "mehr Integrität in der Politik" und für "notwendige Reformen" sorgen, sagte Müller im Deutschlandradio Kultur." Transparency hofft auf mehr Integrität durch neuen Bundespräsidenten *''mz-web.de'': "Es ist kein Zufall, dass für die Wulff-Nachfolge drei Kandidaten mit evangelischem Hintergrund gehandelt wurden: neben Gauck der frühere Berliner Bischof Wolfgang Huber sowie die Präses der EKD-Synode, Katrin Göring-Eckardt. Prominente Protestanten erschienen offenbar als besonders geeignet, der moralischen Kontamination des höchsten Staatsamts durch Wulff mit einer ethischen Entgiftungskur zu begegnen. Theologisch gesprochen: Auf den katholischen Sündenfall soll nun die evangelische Erlösung folgen." Brigade Balsam 16. März 2012 * Handelsblatt: „Politiker liebäugeln mit Volkswahl des Bundespräsidenten“ Nach dem Wulff-Debakel: Politiker liebäugeln mit Volkswahl des Bundespräsidenten - Deutschland - Politik - Handelsblatt * finanznachrichten.de/dpa-AFX: "Seit der Affäre um Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff sind die großen Konzerne beim politischen Sponsoring vorsichtiger. Wie eine Umfrage der Deutschen Presse-Agentur dpa bei Großunternehmen ergab, ziehen einige bereits Konsequenzen." Konzerne stellen Politik-Sponsoring auf den Prüfstand * welt.de: "Roman Herzog will einen Übergangsbetrag für ehemalige Staatsoberhäupter. Zudem soll die Amtszeit auf einmal sieben Jahre begrenzt werden." Altpräsident Herzog fordert reduzierten Ehrensold * spiegel.de: "Ehrensold für Wulff? Die Entscheidung sei rechtswidrig gewesen und müsse unter dem neuen Bundespräsidenten zurückgenommen werden. Zu diesem Ergebnis kommt der Verwaltungsrechtler von Arnim in seiner jüngsten Analyse - ein schmales "Übergangsgeld" müsste genügen." Verfassungsrechtler fordert Entzug von Wulffs Ehrensold : Kommentare: * finanznachrichten.de/Westdeutsche Zeitung, Martin Vogler: Ein Volk von Haar-in-der-Suppe-Suchern? 17. März 2012 *''focus.de'': Ermittlungen gegen Christian Wulff umfangreicher als bekannt. Mehrere Hotelaufenthalte im Visier: Ermittlungen gegen Christian Wulff umfangreicher als bekannt - Die Wulff-Affäre und ihre Folgen - FOCUS Online - Nachrichten *''cicero.de'': "Zehn Präsidenten haben das Amt geprägt und geformt. Joachim Gauck wird es auch tun. Doch seine Vorgänger zogen Grenzen. Wie sehen diese aus?" Wie handelten Präsidenten früher? *''swp.de'': "Es war Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff, der das Bürgerforum 2011 angestoßen hatte. Auch wenn er selbst nicht mehr im Amt ist - das Projekt soll im Landkreis nachwirken." Wulffs Erbe: Bürgerforum soll weiterleben *''Badische Zeitung'': "Weil Bundespräsidenten zuletzt vorzeitig abtraten, konnte das Verfassungsgericht eine Klage zur Bundesversammlung nicht klären." Karlsruhe ist zu langsam für das Karussell in Bellevue *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Noch vor einigen Wochen hat sich die zweitgrößte Tageszeitung Europas während der Medienhatz auf Christian Wulff als Gralshüter der Pressefreiheit aufgeblasen, jetzt promotet sie ganz ungeniert das neue Ratgeber-Buch „Selfmade. erfolg reich leben“ von Wulffs Busenfreund. Das ist eine – selbst für „Bild“-Verhältnisse – publizistische Flatterhaftigkeit sondergleichen." „Bild“ flattert *''welt.de'': "Roman Herzog erklärt, warum Deutschland einen Präsidenten braucht. (...) Mein Rat an jeden meiner Nachfolger, wenn ich gefragt wurde, war stets: Orientiere dich nicht an deinen Vorgängern – weder positiv noch negativ. Jeder muss sein eigenes Programm machen. Ich bin mit einem klaren Programm in dieses Amt gegangen, Johannes Rau genauso. Bei Köhler war es schon zweifelhafter. Bei, wie heißt er jetzt noch …" Wulffs Islam-Satz – "verkorkst, aber richtig" : Kommentare: *''handelsblatt.com'', Norman Birnbaum: Diener ihrer Zeit *''Nordkurier'', Andreas Herholz: Schweres Erbe 18. März 2012 *''morgenpost.de'': "In Bayern hätte es so etwas nicht gegeben: Horst Seehofer zeigt sich empört über den lautstarken Protest bei Christian Wulffs Großen Zapfenstreich. Er habe bereits einen Beschwerde-Brief an Berlins Regierenden Bürgermeister geschrieben." Seehofer schreibt Beschwerde-Brief an Wowereit *''tagesschau.de'': "Bundestagspräsident Lammert hat zu Beginn der Bundesversammlung die Bedeutung des Vertrauens in Politiker betont. Zugleich äußerte er sich kritisch zum Rücktritt von Bundespräsident Wulff und zur Rolle der Medien. (...) Die Umstände des Rücktritts und die Gründe, die dazu geführt haben, werden erst mit angemessenem Abstand zu den Ereignissen fair zu bewerten sein. Dabei geht es auch um das Verhältnis von Amt und Person, um Erwartungen an Amtsträger, aber auch um die Rolle der Öffentlichkeit, der öffentlichen wie der veröffentlichten Meinung. Dies gilt für Beteiligte und Betroffene wie für Beobachter. Es gibt durchaus Anlass für selbstkritische Betrachtungen, nicht nur an eine Adresse. Manches war bitter, aber unvermeidlich. Manches war weder notwendig noch angemessen, sondern würdelos. Von der zunehmenden Enthemmung im Internet im Schutze einer tapfer verteidigten Anonymität gar nicht zu reden." Lammert-Rede vor der Bundesversammlung "Manches war würdelos" *''oaz-online.de'': "Die Bundesrepublik Deutschland hatte bisher zehn Bundespräsidenten, die im Amt unterschiedliche Schwerpunkte setzten." Von Heuss bis Wulff *''lampertheimer-zeitung.de'': "Vor der Bundesversammlung zur Wahl des neuen Bundespräsidenten haben die beiden großen Kirchen in einem ökumenischen Gottesdienst zu mehr Engagement für die Demokratie aufgerufen. (...) In seinen Dank schloss Jüsten ausdrücklich Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ein. Der Wunsch nach mehr Transparenz lasse viele davor zurückschrecken, öffentliche Ämter zu übernehmen, warnte der Prälat." Kirchen fordern mehr Engagement für Demokratie *''stern.de'': "Nun doch nichts Neues in der Causa Wulff: Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat Berichte dementiert, nach denen die Ermittlungen gegen den Ex-Bundespräsidenten ausgeweitet werden." Ermittlungen werden nicht ausgeweitet 19. März 2012 *''nordbayern.de'': "Im Gegensatz zu Sport-, Kultur- und Wissenschaftssponsoring hängen die Unternehmen ihre Unterstützung der Politik nicht gern an die große Glocke. Nach der Wulff-Affäre geraten aber gerade diese Aktivitäten noch mehr in den Blickpunkt." Wenn die Wirtschaft mit der Politik... *''dradio.de'': "Presseschau zur Wahl des Bundespräsidenten": "Mit Gaucks Anfang endet auch die Tragikkömodie um Christian Wulff." *''faz.net'': "Bundespräsidenten haben immer wieder versucht, ihren politischen Einfluss zu vergrößern – gelungen ist es noch keinem." Zwischen Verfassungstheorie und Verfassungswirklichkeit *''welt.de'': "Die frühere EKD-Vorsitzende Margot Käßmann hat einen fairen Umgang mit Politikern angemahnt. In ihrer Predigt in der Marktkirche in Hannover erinnerte sie am Sonntag an das achte Gebot und forderte mit Blick auf die Bundespräsidentenwahl und Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff einen besseren Umgang miteinander:" Käßmann fordert fairen Umgang *''Bundespräsidialamt'': "Zuvor wurde der bisherige Chef des Bundespräsidialamtes, Staatssekretär Professor Dr. Lothar Hagebölling, in den einstweiligen Ruhestand verabschiedet. Bundespräsident Gauck dankte Hagebölling für die geleistete Arbeit und seinen loyalen Einsatz im Dienst für unser Land." Personalwechsel im Bundespräsidialamt : Kommentare: *''handelsblatt.com'', Hans-Olaf Henkel: Journalistische Doppelmoral *''pro-medienmagazin.de'', Karl Bratke: Christian Wulff – ewig geächtet oder Chance auf Rückkehr? 20. März 2012 *''rtl.de'': "Das Präsidialamt hat noch keinen Antrag für die Ausstattung von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit Büro und Mitarbeitern gestellt. Das erklärte das Amt auf Anfrage und wies damit anderslautende Medienberichte zurück." Noch kein Antrag Wulffs auf Büro und Mitarbeiter **''FTD'': Bundespräsident a. D. Wulff meldet Anspruch auf ein Büro, Mitarbeiter, einen Wagen und einen Fahrer an. Amtsausstattung: Wulff fordert Rundumversorgung | FTD.de *''freitag.de'': "Der Unterschied ist demnach, ob ein Netzwerk integrierend oder ausschließend wirkt; ob es offen oder massiv zugangsbeschränkt ist. Dass Christian Wulff, der beinahe einmal der Bundespräsident der Integration geworden wäre, in einem geschlossenen Netzwerk steckte, das sich durch den Ausschluss all jener definiert, die er vertreten sollte, ist sein eigentliches Vergehen gewesen. Man kann bei Carsten Maschmeyer einiges von dem nachlesen, was man über die Spaltungen und Verdrossenheiten dieser Gesellschaft wissen muss." Nütze mir! *''suedkurier.de'': "In der CDU mehren sich die Stimmen, die den Ehrensold für ehemalige Bundespräsidenten überarbeiten wollen. Der Bundestags-Abgeordnete Siegfried Kauder (CDU) will sich in den kommenden Wochen für ein Gesetz stark machen, das die bisherigen Leistungen erheblich zurückfährt. Kauders Vorstellungen zufolge soll die Pension für ein Staatsoberhaupt von seiner Amtsdauer abhängen." CDU rüttelt am Ehrensold *''pnn.de'': "Die Wulff-Affäre bleibt nicht ohne Folgen für die Sommerfeste in den Berliner Landesvertretungen der Bundesländer. Erst sagten die Rheinland-Pfälzer ihr Sommerfest in diesem Jahr ab. Wegen der vorgezogenen Neuwahlen soll nun auch die Feier in der NRW-Landesvertretung auf September verschoben werden." Eine Nummer kleiner *''spiegel.de'': "Wen lud die Kanzlerin zur Geburtstagssause ins Kanzleramt? Die Bundesregierung muss die Gästeliste der Feier für Banker Ackermann herausgeben, entschied nun ein Gericht - und schmetterte damit die Revision ab, die der Bund eingelegt hatte. (...) Im Zusammenhang mit dem Geburtstagessen war der Kanzlerin eine Vermischung von Politik und Lobbyinteressen vorgeworfen worden." Regierung muss Gästeliste der Ackermann-Feier offenlegen **''OVG Berlin'': Pressemitteilung *''haz.de'': "SPD-Spitzenkandidat Stephan Weil hat den CDU-Ministerpräsidenten David McAllister aufgefordert, den "Club 2013", eine Vereinigung von unionsnahen Unternehmern, endlich zu schließen. Andernfalls setze er den Politikstil seines Amtsvorgängers Christian Wulff fort." Den Spenden-Club gibt die CDU nicht preis *''TAZ.de'': "Die Wulff-Affäre bleibt nicht ohne Folgen für die Sommerfeste in den Landesvertretungen der Bundesländer." Sommerfeste in Landesvertretungen: Eine Nummer kleiner - Politik - Tagesspiegel 22. März 2012 *''meedia.de'': "Mit einem kollektiven Verzicht auf Presserabatte setzt der Medienkonzern Axel Springer ein Signal in der Debatte um Vergünstigungen für Journalisten. Mit Hinweis auf die Wulff-Affäre hatten zuvor die Bahn sowie Air Berlin ihre Sonderkonditionen für Journalisten gestrichen. Nun gehen auch die Springer-Chefredakteure in die Offensive und bekennen sich zum - freiwilligen Verzicht - auf Goodies und Preisnachlässe. Eine entsprechende Übereinkunft hat das Medienhaus auf Anfrage von MEEDIA bestätigt." Springer ächtet den Presserabatt 23. März 2012 *''orf.at'': "Luxuseinladungen und günstige Kredite haben Christian Wulff sein Amt als deutscher Bundespräsident gekostet, doch er ist keineswegs der einzige deutsche Politiker, der unter Verdacht unerlaubter Geschenkannahme steht. Allein in Berlin buhlen rund 5.000 Lobbyisten um Einfluss auf die Politik. Die deutschen Sozialdemokraten verlangen daher ein neues Anti-Korruptionsgesetz, die Unionsparteien und die FDP sperren sich noch dagegen. Dabei steht Deutschland was diese Frage betrifft international ohnedies alles anderes als gut da: es hat eine 2003 von der UNO beschlossene Anti-Korruptions-Konvention - im Gegensatz zu 150 anderen Staaten - bisher immer noch nicht ratifiziert." Deutschland: Wie bestechlich sind die Politiker? 24. März 2012 *''NWZ online'': Sponsoren springen nach Wulff-Affäre ab. Darunter sollen nach Berichten die Fluggesellschaft Air Berlin, die Deutsche Bahn AG und der von Carsten Maschmeyer gegründete Finanzdienstleister AWD sein. Sponsoren springen nach Wulff-Affäre ab *''Handelsblatt'': Die Firmen befürchten vor allem eine negative Berichterstattung, wenn Leistung und Gegenleistung beim Polit-Sponsoring in keinem angemessenen Verhältnis stehen. Unternehmen prüfen Polit-Sponsoring *''welt.de'': "Bundestagspräsident Norbert Lammert dankte Christian Wulff in seiner Rede für das, "was er in drei Jahrzehnten politischer Arbeit" für das Land geleistet habe. Ungeachtet der Umstände von Wulffs Rücktritt sei dieser Dank "ein Gebot der Redlichkeit wie der politischen Kultur"." Ein Lob auch für Christian Wulff *''diepresse.com'': "Als Chef der "Bild" hat er Anteil am Rücktritt des deutschen Bundespräsidenten gehabt. Kai Diekmann über die Macht der Boulevardmedien, und wieso er fast bei der "Presse" gelandet wäre." Diekmann: "Wir wollen anderen auf die Füße treten" 25. März 2012 *''welt.de'': "SPD-Schatzmeisterin Barbara Hendricks sagte der Zeitung "Bild am Sonntag": "Wenn sich ein Unternehmen wie die Deutsche Bahn von den Parteien abwendet, dann ist das ein sehr bedauerliches Signal. Spenden sind ein Zeichen der Verwurzelung der Parteien in der Gesellschaft." Parteien klammern sich ans Sponsoring der Bahn 26. März 2012 *''meedia:'' "Die Deutsche Bahn machte den Anfang. Air Berlin und Telekom zogen nach. Alle drei Groß-Unternehmen haben den Presserabatt abgeschafft." Presserabatte: Sind wir denn alle Wulff? 27. März 2012 *''nachrichten.t-online.de'': "Die Teilnehmerliste ist so exklusiv wie der Club. Die halbe niedersächsische Landesregierung besucht Montagabend einen Empfang des CDU-nahen "Club 2013" beim Fahrzeugbauer Krone in Werlte. Während sich die Opposition empört und die Auflösung des "Spendensammelclubs" wegen zu großer Nähe zur Wirtschaft fordert, rühmt sich Ministerpräsident David McAllister ebendieser Nähe zu den Bossen und sieht Kritik daran sogar als Auszeichnung." Club 2013 lädt zum Spendensammeln in die Provinz *''bild.de'': "40 Tage nach dem Rücktritt von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff stehen seine drei engsten Mitarbeiter vor einer ungewissen Zukunft. Sein Staatssekretär Lothar Hagebölling (59) ist in den einstweiligen Ruhestand versetzt. Ex-Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker muss mit einer Anklage wegen Vorteilsannahme rechnen. Und Wulffs kommissarische Sprecherin Petra Diroll (44) ist auf Jobsuche." Was wurde aus Wulffs Getreuen? 28. März 2012 *''taz.de'': "Forderungen der Opposition nach strengeren Regeln beim Polit-Sponsoring lehnen Niedersachsens Regierungsparteien CDU und FDP ab. Auch "Club 2013" von und mit unionsnahen Unternehmern geht weiter." Weiterwulffen in Hannover *''evangelisch.de'': ""Fehlerlos genug? Mit sich und anderen gnädig sein" fällt besonders Journalisten schwer. Die Affären von Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff, die abgeschriebene Doktorarbeit von Ex-Minister Guttenberg: Journalisten graben die Fehler der Mächtigen aus und legen in ihren kritischen Beiträgen die Finger in die Wunde. Wer kritisiert, gilt als guter Journalist. Eigene Fehler passen da nicht ins Bild – und werden viel zu häufig ignoriert statt korrigiert, sagt Journalismus-Forscher Colin Porlezza. Dabei profitieren vom Mut zur Selbstkritik auch die Journalisten selbst." Fehlerlos genug? Journalisten profitieren von Selbstkritik 29. März 2012 *''european-circle.de'': "Korruption ist kein Kavaliersdelikt, es kann zu volkswirtschaftlichen Kostensteigerungen und Fehlkalkulationen führen. Im Falle von Politikern hat Korruption zudem Akzeptanz- und Vertrauensverluste der Bevölkerung zur Folge. Die zahlreichen Affären um den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff beherrschten die Schlagzeilen der internationalen Medienberichterstattung in den vergangenen Monaten." EU-Schwergewichte stolpern über Bestechungsskandal *''freitag.de'': "Der konservative Medienforscher Hans Mathias Kepplinger meint, dass Skandale totalitäre Züge aufweisen. Es gibt allerdings eine Theorie, die das ganz anders sieht..." Der Bobby-Car-Effekt *''frankenfernsehen.tv'': "Nach Einschätzung des stellvertretenden Chefredakteurs der Bild-Zeitung, Nikolaus Blome, ist Christian Wulff nicht ausschließlich über seine Affäre gestolpert. Der Rücktritt sei vor allem dem Umgang mit seiner Affäre geschuldet." Stellvertretender Bild-Chefredakteur über die Wulff-Affäre *''dradio.de'': "Meinungen lassen sich rasant schnell über das Internet und soziale Medien verbreiten. Die negative Seite ist die Aufschaukelung von Themen, oft losgelöst von Fakten und sachlichen Argumenten. Die Anonymität ermöglicht es, Personen abfällig zu beschimpfen und damit zu verunglimpfen." Surfen auf der Empörungswelle 30. März 2012 *''RP Online'': Wulff erhält Büro und Mitarbeiter Entscheidung in Berlin: Wulff erhält Büro und Mitarbeiter *''crowdsourcingblog.de'': "Von Wikis und Whistleblowing: wie Journalisten die Intelligenz der Masse für sich nutzen" : Kommentare: *''tlz.de'', Gerlinde Sommer: Das ist unerklärlich 31. März 2012 April 2012 1. April 2012 *''Bild.de'': "Bettina Wulff schreibt Buch über ihre 598 Tage als First Lady. (...) Ein Buch plant auch Christian Wulff. (...) Nach Informationen von BILD am SONNTAG liegen dafür siebenstellige Honorar-Angebote vor." Bettina Wulff schreibt Buch über ihre 598 Tage als First Lady 3. April 2012 *''ftd.de'': "Nicht nur Ex-Bundespräsidenten, auch Altkanzler erhalten Büros auf Staatskosten. Die Kosten dafür sind sogar noch höher. Jetzt werden die ersten Rufe nach klareren Regeln und mehr Transparenz laut." Amtsausstattung: Wulff ist fast ein Schnäppchen 4. April 2012 *''CelleHeute.de'': "Unbeschadet der gegen Bundespräsident a.D. Christian Wulff laufenden Ermittlungen wegen möglicher Zuwendungen des Filmunternehmers David Groenewold hat die Generalstaatsanwaltschaft Celle Beschwerden über die Nichtaufnahme weiterer Ermittlungen als unbegründet zurückgewiesen." Staatsanwaltschaft Celle: Nichtermittlungsbeschwerden in Sachen Wulff zurückgewiesen : Kommentare: *''bunte.de'', Patricia Riekel: Ein vergiftetes Kompliment 5. April 2012 *''pro Christliches Medienmagazin'': "Kai Diekmann stimmt dem Politiker zu, "dass es in der Causa Wulff im deutschen Blätterwald - und nicht nur dort - Übertreibungen und auch Entgleisungen gegeben" habe." Unanständiger "Medienprozess" gegen Wulff? 17. April 2012 *''Bild.de'': "Die Affäre um den zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff wird zum Problem für die Liga! (...) Politische Amtsträger, Mitarbeiter des öffentlichen Dienstes und hochrangige Angestellte großer Unternehmen lehnen die Einladungen auf die teuren Plätze im Stadion bereits kategorisch ab." Wegen Wulff: Bundesliga-Klubs fürchten Einnahme-Verlust 19. April 2012 *''dradio.de'': "Kommunikations- und politikwissenschaftliche Tagung in Düsseldorf": Politikerkarrieren und die Rolle der Medien 22. April 2012 *''bild.de'': "Die Ermittlungen gegen Christian Wulffs Ex-Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker wegen Bestechlichkeit und gegen den Partyveranstalter Manfred Schmidt können bis zum Herbst andauern." Ermittler werten Zehntausende Mails aus *''Focus online'': Das ominöse Lobby-Treffen Nord-Süd-Dialog wurde offenbar komplexer organisiert als bisher bekannt. Die diesbezüglichen Ermittlungen gegen Olaf Glaeseker, Ex-Sprecher von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, sowie Partymanager Manfred Schmidt ziehen sich hin. Aufwändige Ermittlungen gegen Wulffs Ex-Sprecher - Beamte werten Tausende Mails von Olaf Glaeseker aus 25. April 2012 *''bild.de'': "Es wird eng für Christian Wulff (52) und seinen Freund David Groenewold (39). Seit neun Wochen ermittelt die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover gegen den Altbundespräsidenten und den Filmfinanzier wegen Korruptionsverdachts. Jetzt hat die Staatsanwaltschaft die Ermittlungen gegen Wulff-Freund Groenewold ausgeweitet." Falsche eidesstattliche Versicherung? Staatsanwalt weitet Ermittlungen gegen Wulff-Freund Groenewold aus **''bildblog.de'': "Auf ihrer Seite 2 muss "Bild" heute diese Gegendarstellung des Filmproduzenten David Groenewold drucken:" Verschleppungstaktik *''Spiegel Online'': "David Groenewold gerät in der Korruptionsaffäre um Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff immer stärker ins Visier der Behörden: Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat jetzt die Ermittlungen gegen den Freund des CDU-Politikers ausgeweitet - wegen des Verdachts einer falschen eidesstattlichen Versicherung." Staatsanwaltschaft weitet Ermittlungen gegen Wulff-Freund aus 27. April 2012 *''NDR.de'': "Groenewold soll für Wulffs Security gezahlt haben" Groenewold soll für Wulffs Security gezahlt haben *''HAZ'': "Opposition sieht Günstlingswirtschaft - Wie Freitag bekannt wurde, sind die Cemag-Akten lückenhaft: Vorgänge zum Vergabeverfahren aus der Bezirksregierung Hannover liegen nicht vor." Opposition sieht Günstlingswirtschaft 28. April 2012 *''NWZ'': "Der Fall Cemag entwickelt sich zu einem Wirtschaftskrimi. Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover ließ in dieser Woche die Förderbank des Landes (N-Bank) in Hannover durchsuchen." Zuschuss-Affäre Hannover: Fahnder durchsuchen Förderbank Mai 2012 4. Mai 2012 : Kommentare: *''berliner-zeitung.de'', Antje Vollmer: "Bild-Zeitung will raus aus der Gosse" 5. Mai 2012 *''focus.de'': "Sein Abgang erfolgte mit einem Knall, das Comeback ganz leise: Bereits Mitte April hat Christian Wulff sein neues Büro in Berlin bezogen. Und auch im Vergleich zu seinen Vorgängern gibt sich Wulff bescheiden.": Christian Wulff bezieht neues Büro in Berlin 7. Mai 2012 * Otto Brenner Stiftung: "BILD und Wulff - Ziemlich beste Partner. Fallstudie über eine einseitig aufgelöste Geschäftsbeziehung" "BILD" und Wulff - Ziemlich beste Partner 9. Mai 2012 *''ndr.de'': "Im Zusammenhang mit der Affäre um den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff ist ein erbitterter Streit zwischen dem in die Affäre verstrickten Film-Finanzier David Groenewold und der "Bild"-Zeitung ausgebrochen. Die Zeitung musste dabei zuletzt empfindliche Niederlagen vor Gericht hinnehmen. Der Streit rankt sich darum, ob sich "Bild" zu Unrecht rühmt, wichtige Details der Affäre enthüllt zu haben." Wer hat's enthüllt? 13. Mai 2012 *''Spiegel'': "In einem siebenseitigen Schreiben nahm Olaf Glaeseker Stellung zu zwei konkreten Vorgängen, die ihm im Rahmen seiner Mitarbeit am Nord-Süd-Dialog zur Last gelegt werden." Olaf Glaeseker äußert sich erstmals zu Vorwürfen 22. Mai 2012 *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Laut Justizsenator wird derzeit an einer Online-Plattform gearbeitet, bei der Verdachtsfälle gemeldet werden können. «Das ist rechtlich nicht banal», sagte Heilmann zu den bisherigen Verzögerungen." Korruption: Neue Vorschriften zu Geschenken in Arbeit : Sendungen: *''wdr5.de'': "Reden über Verantwortung: mit Kai Diekmann, Chefredakteur der BILD-Zeitung" Redezeit: "Ich mag es nicht, mit dem Mainstream zu schwimmen" 23. Mai 2012 *''Focus Online:'' "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Berlin hat ihre Ermittlungen gegen Christian Wulff abgeschlossen. Nach Medieninformationen wird das Verfahren gegen den Ex-Bundespräsidenten eingestellt. Unberührt davon sind die fortlaufenden Ermittlungen in Hannover." Vorwürfe zu Audi Q3 und Bobbycar - Wird das Berliner Verfahren gegen Wulff eingestellt? Juni 2012 17. Juni 2012 *''ndr.de'': "Beim Sommerfest der niedersächsischen Landesregierung am 25. Juni in Berlin werden die Gäste sicher das ein oder andere Mal an Christian Wulff denken müssen. Denn schließlich haben sie es offenbar der Affäre um den zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten zu verdanken, dass der beliebte Gratisabend in diesem Jahr etwas bescheidener ausfällt." Sommerfest fällt "dank" Wulff bescheidener aus 20. Juni 2012 *''ksta.de'': "„Schöne neue Medienwelt: vernetzt, offen, mobil“ - so lautete das Motto am letzten Tag des dreitägigen Medienforums NRW. Unter anderem äußerte sich Gernot Lehr, der Anwalt von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, zu Fragen der Verdachtsberichterstattung." Wulffs Anwalt äußert sich 22. Juni 2012 *''Bild.de:'' "Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (53) soll im Strafverfahren gegen seinen ehemaligen Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker (50) als Zeuge aussagen." Im Verfahren gegen Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker - Staatsanwalt will Wulff hören 24. Juni 2012 *''Spiegel online'': "Wulff zahlte 10.000 Euro Preisgeld auf Privatkonto" 27. Juni 2012 *''Spiegel online'': "Nun sorgt ein Prüfbericht des niedersächsischen Landesrechnungshof zum umstrittenen Lobby-Treff Nord-Süd-Dialog für neuen Ärger. Darin kommen die Rechnungsprüfer zu dem Schluss, dass das "hohe Engagement" des damaligen Ministerpräsidenten Wulff und dessen Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker dem privaten Party-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt 2009 einen "nicht unbeträchtlichen Überschuss" ermöglichte." Wulff sorgte bei Lobby-Party für Gewinne *''NDR.de'': "Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt ist das Fehlen von Akten. (...) Unterlagen, die darüber informieren, wie Christian Wulffs Schirmherrschaft der Feiern organisiert wurde, liegen nach Angaben des Rechnungshofes allerdings nicht vor." Nord-Süd-Dialog: Wulff sorgte für Gewinne *''Welt online'': "Weil Interna im Fall Wulff zu den Medien gelangen, wird in Hannover wegen Geheimnisverrats ermittelt. Der "Maulwurf" könnte sich bei Staatsanwaltschaft, Polizei oder im Politischen Apparat verstecken." Staatsanwalt fahndet im Fall Wulff nach "Maulwurf" 28. Juni 2012 *''stern.de'': "Neue Details aus dem Sponsoringbiotop: Eventmanager Manfred Schmidt besorgte für Olaf Glaeseker zu Weihnachten einen Crosstrainer für 3531 Euro. Glaeseker organisierte ihm Hostessen." Flotte Mädels für den Partykönig 29. Juni 2012 *"Das Buch "Affäre Wulff" beleuchtet den Skandal von allen Seiten: Die Autoren erzählen die ganze Geschichte um die Aufdeckung der Affäre, liefern Rechercheprotokolle, geben Einblicke in die Praxis des investigativen Journalismus und machen bisher unveröffentlichte Dokumente zugänglich." "Bundespräsident für 598 Tage - Eine Dokumentation" bei Weltbild. Juli 2012 20. Juli 2012 *''Welt online'': "Christian Wulff soll Versicherer begünstigt haben Niedersachsens Landesregierung soll unter Christian Wulff entgegen einem vorherigen Beschluss einem für Versicherungen günstigen Gesetz zugestimmt haben." *''Focus Online'': ""Zweckdienliche" Unterstützung - Dubioser Bittbrief: Neuer Ärger für Christian Wulf Delegierte des niedersächsischen Landtages sollen 2007 im Bundesrat anders abgestimmt haben, als im Kabinett vereinbart. Kurz zuvor hatte der damalige Ministerpräsident Wulff einen Bittbrief erhalten – und offenbar nachgegeben." *''NDR.de'': "Wulff: Gefallen für Versicherungsbranche? Der ehemalige Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) wollte der Versicherungswirtschaft offenbar etwas Gutes tun. Das Kabinett in Niedersachsen hatte sich 2007 gegen Steuererleichterungen für die Branche ausgesprochen. Wulff habe aber nachträglich dafür gesorgt, dass Niedersachsen im Bundesrat dann doch für die Steuererleichterungen abstimmt, sagte Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring (CDU) am Freitag im Landtag." XX. Juli 2012 Appendix